Rose's tale
by Annabelleloves
Summary: Rose is fed up of Scorpius teasing her and asking her out. So after advice given to her by her Aunt and Uncle, she decides to tell a tale she likes to call, James's Lily-flower...   JamesP/LilyE and RoseW/ScorpiusM
1. Chapter 1

**Rose's Tale**

Rose Weasely stared at Scorpius Malfoy venomously, He had fired yet another ball of paper dipped in black ink at her back, he just grinned innocently back at her.  
>She turned and stared ahead trying desperately to listen to Professor Binns, but she could not for the life of her understand, nor care about Harry Potter,<br>Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's daring adventure at the Battle of Hogwarts.

That story was one told every Christmas and New year… and Easter…and Halloween! In fact, every gathering when her numerous, seemingly never ending  
>brood of cousins aunts and uncles visited the Weasely household, she would shut herself in her room with her mother's annotated<br>copy of Hogwarts: A history, trying to block out the story that she could now recite back to front, upside down and in four different languages!

Professor Binns was now droning monotonously about their escapades in the forest of Dean; Rose did perk up a little at this part. No matter how tedious the  
>story was to her, this part was her favourite. 'After Harry Potter saw the patronus in the form of a doe he followed and came across an iced over lake.<br>Peering into it he caught sight of the sword of Gryffindor. After diving in the horcrux in the form of a locket started to drown him. Then Ron Weasely saved him.  
>Now after that…' Rose sighed, albeit her mother, father and uncle shared the fame evenly, no one really took notice of Ron.<p>

Just as Rose was contemplating raising her hand to ask Professor Binns to elaborate on the rescue, she felt a sting hit her right ear, raising her hand to it she  
>looked and it came away black,dripping with ink. Whispering under her breath she raised her mahogany wand and sent a stinging hex at Malfoy. A sudden scream that sounded alarmingly<br>girly told her that her target was reached. That'll teach him, she thought with a smirk.

**This is just a short introduction. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews aren't just welcomed they are hugged with open arms!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except from my OC's. I forgot to do this is the opening but it applies to all chapters **

**Thank you to all that reviewed, SortieGirl1, AlgophobianSadist and Paperclipgail1728. Those reviews made me SO happy **

**Rose's Tale **

**Chapter 2**

'Rose! Rose, hey wait!' Rose turned to see the particularly annoying, yet handsome Scorpius Malfoy emerge from the history of magic classroom and jog over to her.

'What do you want Malfoy?' Rose asked wearily, she had a 14 inch essay due on the properties of a lizard's heart for potions and a 12 inch one of the pros and cons of using a rat as a transfiguration subject. All she wanted to do was curl up on her favourite armchair in the Gryffindor common room without anyone bothering her.

Scorpius just grinned, flashing his pearly whites, 'Same question as before my darling Rosie-belle. Will you go out with me?' Rose almost growled in frustration, every day, without fail since fourth year Scorpius has asked her out.

Rose couldn't understand him what so ever, he could have any girl, yet he wanted her? I suppose the saying, 'wanting what you can't have' applied to one Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

'No Malfoy. If that stinging jinx wasn't enough to deter you a jelly leg curse should do it!' Rose replied pulling out her 8 inch wand. Scorpius gulped nervously, his Adams apple bobbing up and down.

'Now Rosie I don't want any trouble, ok?'

He held up his hands and started to back away nervously, clearly he hadn't forgotten the event that happened at the start of fourth year involving Scorpius trying to cop a feel of Rose's bottom and Scorpius then being sent to Madam Pomfrey with black eyes and a split lip. Clearly he was thinking that if Rose could do that with her fists; imagine what she could do with her wand.

Rose grinned, 'Now Scorpius why don't you run along with Albus and Isaac, and we will forget this all happened like I try to do every day, when this happens every day!' Rose put her hands on her slender hip and glared at Scorpius, her eyes flashing dangerously.

'Whatever you say Rosie-Belle'

Scorpius grinned again before darting forward and kissing her cheek. Before Rose could even raise her arm to curse him he had sprinted towards his mates and ran out of sight.

'Ugh!' Rose growled wiping her cheek furiously.

'Sounds like someone just had a little chat with Scorpy! Ohh!' Her best friend Sunny grinned and linked arms with Rose.

They had become fast friends at the beginning of first year when they were both sorted into Gryffindor, Rose often joked that 'us flower girls have to stick together!' Sunny's real name was Sunflower Poppy Lockhart; she had long glossy black hair and mischievous green eyes.

Her father once told her about the adventure they had in the chamber of secrets with Professor Lockhart, Sunny's grandfather, which resulted in amnesia, a basilisk and aunt Ginny being possessed! Rose asked Sunny why she had never heard of her mother before and it turns out she attended Beuxbatons with Fleur Delacour.

'Honestly Sunny! Why can't he leave me alone for one day?' Rose complained with a scowl on her pretty face.

'Because Rosie, he loves you. If you're really having trouble with him, why don't you ask your mum for advice?' Sunny said whilst leading Rose to the library.

'Hmm, perhaps not my mother, but Aunt Ginny may help. My mum's only boyfriend was my dad so she's perfectly hopeless when it comes to predicaments like this.' Rose laughed.

They entered the library and sat in the far corner near the restricted section. Rose started on her letter (after completing her homework of course!)

_Dear Aunt Ginny_

_I wonder if you could help me with a small predicament. Well actually he's not small at all. He's 6ft 2, with blonde hair and grey eyes and he's been a thorn in my side for the past 2 years! _

_Yes, it's Scorpius Malfoy. You see, he keeps annoying me and asking me out! Just today he threw an ink wad at my ear and then asked me out! Idiot!_

_If he thinks that's going to win me over then he's got another thing coming! (Not that I want to be one over of course!)_

_Anyway, I came to you instead of my Mother as I know she would get all flustered and probably turn pink when reading this but what shall I do?_

_Please hurry as I have prefect patrol with him tomorrow night and he's sure to annoy me!_

_A very sorrowful_

_Rose _

Satisfied with her letter she left Sunny in the library and headed for the owlery. Once she tied her letter to her gorgeous black owl, named Midnight she headed for Gryffindor tower grumbling about big blonde idiots.

Whilst walking there she heard someone call her name.

'Rosie!' It was her cousin Lily, her wild red hair, a few shades lighter than hers, was swinging in a perfect ponytail.

'LilyPetal!' Rose exclaimed and hugged her favourite cousin. Even though she loved her cousins dearly, she always had a soft spot for Lily, who was the youngest of the Potter/Weasely clan and a fellow Gryffindor.

'Oh Rosie you have to help me with my charms work! Professor Booker has assigned us a 10 inch paper on aguamenti!' Lily pleaded with Rose and looked at her with big hazel puppy dog eyes.

'Of course I'll help you Lily! Charms is my favourite subject.' Rose said, Lily thanked her as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Password please' The Fat lady said with a grin.

'Codswallop'

'You may enter'

After finding a secluded spot near the warm fire the girls got to work. After an hour of studying and Lily pulling her hair out, Rose announced she was going to bed. She trailed up the seemingly never ending staircase to the girls dormitories, her mind full of charms, patrols and a certain blonde haired idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed again, AlgophobianSadist and to Inali Grimalkin for your very helpful corrections and kind words. I will use "…" these from now on! Paperclipgail1728 I'm sorry for the over use of exclamation points, I tend to do that a lot. I will also try to make Rose meaner. A special project will be introduced into charms class which will intertwine with Rose/Scorpius and James/Lily. (Hopefully anyway)**

**On with the story…**

**Rose's Tale**

**Chapter 3**

Rose awoke, stretching lazily across her four poster bed, to the sound of birds tweeting and Sunny snoring. Her alarm clock told her it was six am, knowing she was never going to get back to sleep she sighed heavily and flopped out of bed.

She padded softly to the extravagant bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror; deep blue eyes looked back, along with a slightly upturned nose covered with a spattering of freckles, she bared her teeth at the mirror. They were straight and white with soft pink lips framing them. She sighed as she looked at her hair, after performing many complex spells to tame her unruly red mane she brushed her teeth, threw on her school uniform and headed down to breakfast.

Entering the grand hall still took her breath away, even after six long years. The soft flickering candles that floated gently above your head. The grand wooden bench was situated at the front of the hall where the professors sat and overlooked the students. Not to mentions the huge banners waving softly above each four benches, symbolising each house. The flying raven set against a deep navy, the kind badger looking out with a backdrop of yellow, the coiling snake striking with the appropriate emerald, and the mighty lion, roaring next to crimson and gold.

Rose smiling happily at her banner, sat underneath the red and gold lion and began to eat her breakfast whilst scanning her mother's copy of Hogwarts: A history. Students gradually started to fill the hall and she was happily reading about the architecture of the castle when a shadow loomed over her, blocking her light.

"Excuse me but I can't read my book" Rose said, irritation colouring her voice.

"Ah, Rosie-Belle, you read too much already."

Rose's face turned into a scowl, she knew that voice.

"If you're going to ask me out again, the answer is still no. It will be no tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. I will keep on saying no until I leave this school and never have to see you again!" Rose's voice grew louder and she turned to face Scorpius. She was surprised to see that he looked hurt.

"I was actually going to ask where you wanted to meet for patrol tonight. But I'll just meet you at the astronomy tower. Bye Rose" Scorpius walked to the Slytherin table looking dejected.

He sat down with his head in his hands; Albus momentarily looked concerned and patted him on the back but then carried on eating his breakfast. Some boys never change.

Suddenly Rose caught sight of her owl; she swooped onto Rose's shoulder and nipped at her ear.

"Hello Midnight" Rose crooned, she plucked the letter that was clasped between Midnights talons and fed her some toast before she gracefully flew off. Barely containing her excitement she ripped open the letter and scanned the parchment.

_Dearest Rosie_

_I am very glad you came to me for advice, although your mum probably could have helped as well. Contrary to popular belief, your father wasn't her only boyfriend. Although she didn't date this other boy for long and it wasn't serious, she could have assisted you with this problem._

_Sometimes I wondered why you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw, with your brains and you being top of the class in nearly everything, you would have been an obvious candidate. But then I realised sometimes you don't see that the answer is right in front of your eyes!_

_Clearly this boy is besotted with you and I understand you want nothing to do with him. But I spoke to Harry for a male point of view and he had he wonderful idea of you telling Mr Malfoy the story of James and Lily, because your circumstances are actually very similar if you think about it._

_Perhaps you telling him the story will make him back off, or give you a chance to actually talk to him and tell him to back off._

_Give our love to the rest of the clan and good luck!_

_Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry_

Rose stared at the letter in disbelief. James and Lily! Why hadn't she thought of that? Out of the many stories told by her family, the tale of James' Lily-Flower was her ultimate favourite, although, she shuddered at the thought of their relationship applying to her and Scorpius. But Aunt Ginny had a point, perhaps explaining the story to Scorpius and highlighting the fact that being an immature idiot was not the way to win her heart. Rose shook her head; she didn't even want to be won!

With breakfast finished Rose tucked the letter into her bag and met Sunny outside the hall. "Here Sunny, I saved this for you." Rose said handing Sunny a bread roll.

"Thanks Rose you're a lifesaver!" Sunny exclaimed before munching her breakfast.

"I know I am" Rose replied dryly before heading off to Charms class.

As they entered the classroom, her heart sank. Professor Booker had decided to change the seating arrangements for the third time this year. Instead of her usual seat next to Sunny at the front of the class, she was seated at the back on her own. Grumbling like an angry bear she thumped her bag on the floor and sank onto the seat. Rose was secretly glaring at her teacher's large frame and dark features, he was a kind teacher but did not allow for mischief or nonsense which Rose admired about him. But what she didn't like was his apparent love of changing the seating plan.

"Now class, we are going to look at animal forms and shape shifting spells." Professor Booker's deep baritone voice rang out as a murmur of excitement rippled through the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Suddenly the classroom door burst open and a grinning Scorpius rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late sir, the moving staircase took me up to the fourth floor where Peeves was throwing stink bombs at first years. Being the responsible prefect that I am, I had to stop him"

More like help him, Rose thought whilst rolling her eyes.

"That's quite alright Mr Malfoy, now take your new seat next to Miss Weasely and I shall continue with the lesson."

Rose groaned in disbelief, this was going to be a whole hour of Malfoy asking what shampoo she used, what her favourite chocolate was and of course whether she would go out with him. But to her huge surprise he sat in the chair next to her and remained silent. Perplexed, Rose sat up and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

"Now you all learnt about what an animagus is in fourth year. But there is a unique spell that allows you to transform into an animal for a short amount of time using your wand. Although the form that the patronus charm takes reflects your personality, this spell that allows you to take the form of an animal reflects the inner self you never knew about. For instance my patronus is a moose."

He quietly spoke the incantation and a huge silver moose erupted from the tip of his wand. It cantered around the classroom, filling it with a glowing light before disappearing. Rose saw what he meant when he said it would reflect your personality. His patronus was a moose because he likes to be around people, he was often heard speaking about his family, so like a moose he was family orientated and liked to be in a herd.

"My animal form however is different. Can anyone guess what it is?" Professor Booker had a smirk on his lips as a number of students raised their hands eagerly. Some students were calling out.

"A bear?" Albus called, clearly referring to their teacher's large frame.

"No he is a tiger!" Isaac Nott shouted. "Because he doesn't take any crap!" Everyone laughed while Professor Booker furrowed his eyebrow in disproval.

"Come on think harder, what is my true self? Don't think about my personality; think about my actions and what I look like." Professor Booker said, urging the class to concentrate.

Rose had no idea and, judging by the silence, no one else did either. But the correct answer came from the boy sitting next to Rose.

Scorpius smiled knowingly and said "You're a dog."

Sir grinned and said "Well done Scorpius, twenty points to Slytherin. Veritanimaux!"

Where Professor Booker once stood was a huge brown dog. Its fur wasn't shaggy, but fluffy and looked like it would be soft to touch, its paws where massive and menacing but its eyes were a deep chocolate brown, the exact shade of her teachers. Rose's smile grew wider, not only did the dog look like her teacher, but its wagging tail and wide doggy grin told her it was kind and happy like her teachers true self. Rose looked around as the sounds of her classmate's excited chatter increased. Some were patting Professor Booker on the head while others were speculating what their animal would be. Rose didn't' care, her thoughts were elsewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed Algophobiansadist, Karma's angel and paperclipgail1728! Next chapter will be the one where we hear Rose tell the tale (if all goes to plan this chapter!)**

**Rose's Tale**

**Chapter 4**

After a busy day filled with shape shifting, a teacup exploding, and a Mandrake trying to eat Rose's herbology textbook, Rose was finally ready to call it a day and collapse onto her bed. However Scorpius was there to give her an unpleasant reminder as she was ascending the staircase to Gryffindor tower.

"My darling Rosie-Belle, don't forget we have our date tonight at the astronomy tower" He called to her from the bottom of the stone stairs; she heard Al and Isaac chortle at his remark.

Rose retaliated by sending a bat bogey hex at him, obviously he was back to his old annoying self.

"It is prefect duty, idiot, and don't call me Rosie-Belle, Scorpy-Poo!" She sneered as he dodged the hex. She mentally cursed his quick Quidditch skills and was about to send another hex his way when Sunny grabbed her arm.

"Rose, he isn't worth it, besides you have to put your plan into motion." Rose sighed and smiled at Sunny.

"Your right I suppose. Let's put our things away before heading down to dinner."

Just before Rose was about to climb through the portrait hole she heard Scorpius shout with glee.

"She gave me a pet name. That's one step closer to her saying yes." Rose rolled her eyes, clearly he didn't understand sarcasm.

After putting their books and bags into their shared room they headed down to dinner.

Rose sat with Sunny and Lily at dinner, after eating the delicious roast dinner and sponge pudding for desert, Rose stood and said goodbye.

"Good luck!" Sunny called after her as she left the hall.

"Yeah I'm going to need it." Rose mumbled.

She made her way to the tower and climbed the winding grey staircase, when she reached the top she realised how dark it had become.

"Lumos" Rose whispered whilst pulling out her wand, she peered round the tower but couldn't see or hear a thing.

Grumbling she called out. "Malfoy, Are you here?"

There was no reply. Her anxiety growing she thrust her wand out even further.

"Lumos maxima!"

The incantation echoed around the tower as a huge, white glowing orb formed at the tip of her wand, she gazed around the circular room but could see nothing. She sighed and headed towards one of the huge open windows that framed the outside of the room.

She sat on the ledge carefully and looked at the grounds surrounding Hogwarts she could see the dark forest, the small trail of smoke that drifted lazily out of the chimney of Hagrids hut and the huge pumpkin patch that surrounded his home. She had always hated heights ever since she was eight and Albus had pushed her off her broom during a family Quidditch match, but smiled as she recalled another family story. This one was about her Mother and Uncle Harry's adventure involving a time turner and Buckbeak the hippogriff, when they were in third year.

Rose continued to peer out cautiously when she felt two warm hands shove her forward but then catch her at the last second.

"Saved your Life!" The person yelled happily.

Acting on instinct Rose whirled round and punched the person in the face. Heart pounding, she jumped from the ledge and scooted away from it. She lowered her still glowing wand to reveal none other than Scorpius Malfoy sitting on the floor with a dazed expression on his bruised face.

"Merlin Rose, that beating in fourth year was bad enough." He mumbled whilst holding his mouth.

"How is this my fault? You bloody buffoon!" Rose screeched at him her wand trembling in her tightly grasped hand. Her chest was heaving from adrenaline and fright and Scorpius couldn't help but look at it, Rose noticed and screamed in outrage. She turned around and looked out the window again, trying to calm herself before she punched him again.

She heard him stand and walk over to her; he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, I-"He began. She shook his hand off angrily.

"Let's just get this over with" She spat and stormed off towards the staircase. Scorpius jogged to catch up and they descended the staircase side by side.

Once they reached the bottom Scorpius looked at Rose, her hair was tangled and she was shaking with fear. It had only been a harmless prank, why was she so upset? Rose saw the confusion on his face.

"Heights, you idiot." Rose explained her voice steady once again. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her wand was still tightly grasped in her small hand.

"What?" Scorpius replied in a bewildered voice.

"I'm afraid of heights and it didn't help that you nearly pushed me off the highest tower at Hogwarts."

"But, why were you sitting on the ledge anyway?" Scorpius asked surprise colouring his voice.

"I really like the view, no matter how scared I am, I'll always love the Hogwarts view." Rose replied before walking down the dimly lit corridor.

Scorpius was so surprised she even replied that it took him a minute before he registered that she was walking. He caught up with her and pulled out his long, slender, wand.

"Lumos" he murmured. He looked at Rose before speaking again.

"I really sorry Weasely, I didn't mean to frighten you." Rose looked up at Scorpius, he looked sincere and she wasn't one to make someone beg for forgiveness.

"That's ok Malfoy, just don't do it again. Also, if you tell anyone I'm afraid of heights, I will hex you into oblivion." To prove her point red sparks flew out the end of her wand then turned back into a white glow.

"Merlin! I won't tell ok? No need to get so uptight." Scorpius muttered the last part so Rose wouldn't hear him. She smirked and continued to walk, keeping a look out for students past curfew.

They continued their patrol, occasionally speaking about their classes, teachers and classmates. She was starting to relax towards him which surprised and unnerved her.

"So it's nearly the Christmas holidays. Are you going home?" Scorpius asked Rose. Their patrol was nearly finished and he had not once asked her out.

"Of course I am. We always have a huge party on Christmas Eve. The Potters, Lupin's and Longbottom's sleep in the guestrooms and we exchange presents in the morning over breakfast. Then we have a huge Quidditch tournament at midday and the Christmas dinner in the evening."

Rose gushed excitedly about her favourite time of year and was surprised to see a sparkle of mirth in Scorpius' eye.

"What?" she asked him in bewilderment.

"Nothing, it's just your eyes light up when you talk about your family and Quidditch and Christmas. I've never noticed it before."

"Well I love my family and Christmas" Rose replied with a smile that took his breath away. He couldn't believe he was having a conversation with her instead of being hexed by her!

"Wait, you don't love Quidditch?" Scorpius looked appalled and his mouth gaped open.

"Nope, the height freaks me out remember? I always commentate or referee the match at Christmas. In our family there's always one who cheats or pranks the other team."

Scorpius laughed and Rose decided it was now or never.

"Do you think we can go somewhere private? Not for anything you're thinking of." Rose added hastily, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "It's just; I think I need to tell you a story."

**Yay, next chapter Rose tells the story of James and Lily. Reviews are welcome and thanks again to all that have reviewed. Also I just realised that prefect duties started in September and it's nearly Christmas. In my head this isn't the first time that they patrolled together, but it is the first time Scorpius is not acting like an idiot **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I don't own**

**Thank you Paperclipgail1728, AlgophobianSadist and Inali Grimalkin. At the end of the deathly Hallows I think Harry says something about going to Hagrids for tea? I'll never imagine a Hogwarts without Hagrid even if he is 70! Also thanks Annie! I love you lots **

**Rose's Tale**

**Chapter 5**

Scorpius led Rose down a winding corridor; the only sound to be heard was the clacking of their feet as they walked down the halls. Scorpius stopped when they reached a beautiful portrait of a fruit bowl; he touched the pear and gently tickled it. It giggled, to Rose's amazement, and turned into a doorknob, they climbed through the portrait hole to reveal the heart of the Hogwarts kitchen.

Rose gazed at the pristine white room and sat at one of the wooden table. Scorpius walked round to one of the counters and spoke to a small house elf.

He came back and plonked two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the table, Rose breathed in the sweet scent and warmed her hands on the mug.

"I want to tell you one of our family stories. It's my absolute favourite and I think it applies to our situation." Rose said, she took a sip of her drink and it warmed her whole body.

"What situation would that be Rosie-Belle?" Scorpius asked and mimicked Rose by taking a sip of his drink.

"Well your constant teasing, asking me out and being an idiot in general. Then you being nice and sweet and bringing me hot chocolate." Rose explained. Scorpius cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"You think I'm sweet?" He leaned back in his chair and grinned. "I knew you liked me"

"This is the attitude that makes me hate you, Malfoy." Rose hissed and kicked his chair leg; he chair fell back down to the floor with a smack!

"Now if you would just deflate your big head and listen, I'll tell you the story. It's called James' Lily-Flower"

So Rose Weasely proceeded to tell Scorpius Malfoy the story of Lily Evans and James Potter.

"It all started when Lily Evans, My uncle's mother, got a haircut. You see, she used to have bright orange hair, with bits of gold in it. It fell in beautiful waves all the way to her waist; it made her look like a goddess. She looked untouchable. Even though she was so beautiful James never took any notice.

But at the start of fourth year she boarded the bright red Hogwarts express with equally bright red hair. Lily cut it so it was shoulder length, poker straight and choppy. She looked dangerous, and the style clashed wonderfully with her emerald eyes. This is what attracted James Potter.

James Potter, Uncle Harrys Father, looked a lot like Harry. Actually technically Harry looked like him, right down to the same type of glasses, except they had different eyes. James had hazel eyes with flecks of silver and brown and green swirled into them. This is what attracted Lily (though she'd never admit it at this point.)

So when she caught James' eye when she boarded the Hogwarts express at the start of fourth year with her friend Alice Longbottom, James knew in an instant that he was going to marry her. Hell bent on winning her heart, he devised a plan with the other Marauders to –"

"Wait," Scorpius interrupted "What's a Marauder?"

Rose stared at him. "You never listen in History of Magic do you?" She sighed.

"The Marauders were a group of pranksters. James Potter was called Prongs, Sirius Black was Padfoot, Remus Lupin was Mooney and that murderer Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail." She spat the last part out like she tasted something poisonous.

"They were all illegal animagus and Remus was a werewolf. James was a stag, Sirius a huge wolf and Pettigrew a rat, but no one knew this. They were top of the school and they called themselves the Marauders."

Scorpius motioned for Rose to carry on.

"As I was saying, James and the other Marauders devised a plan to capture Lily's heart. They sat with her on the way to Hogwarts and Lily became friends with Remus. But everyday James asked Lily out. He bothered her in class and flicked gum in her hair and set off firecrackers that let off a Lily scent whenever she was near. In the end she was so infuriated she jinxed his hair green and told him, and I quote, 'go and sit with your other Slytherin pals, you fat headed, obnoxious, slimy git.' But he still wouldn't quit.

All this teasing and all this harassment carried on for the whole of fourth and fifth year, but it was leading up to a huge event. On Halloween at the end of their fifth year, Lily got into a massive argument with her best friend Severus. Before you interrupt, yes it was Severus Snape, the good death eater.

Anyway she got in a huge fight with him; he was saying that she shouldn't hang out with James and his friends because they were all 'fat headed pricks' Lily was trying to defend Remus and Peter because they really weren't that bad but Snape said 'I should have expected this from you, You filthy mudblood.' Lily was shocked but before she could retaliate, James got there first. He humiliated Snape and instead of Lily instantly falling in love with him she despised him and said he was 'no better than Severus!'

Lily didn't speak to any of the marauders for the rest of the year; after they came back in sixth year she was shocked to see that James and Remus had received a prefect badge, like her. James still hadn't changed and bothered her when they were on patrol, begging her for forgiveness. She often heard him speaking to his friends in the Gryffindor common room about what he could do to win her back. Lily was at the end of her tether, the school was filled with muggle hating students, she was stressed about her N.E.W.T.S and was constantly on her guard for James or Severus popping up and pleading with her to forgive them.

It was the night of a full moon that Lily had had enough. She walked outside near the whomping willow for some fresh air when she was suddenly thrown to the ground. Above her was a huge snarling beast, its teeth were mangled and yellow and its fur was coarse, wiry and dirty brown. It dripped saliva over her and clawed at her shoulder before it was thrown into the air. Lily couldn't believe it; a massive stag had thrown the beast off her and was standing over her, preparing to charge at the beast.

But the beast didn't charge, instead it loped off with a dog that looked like the grim and a small rat. Then Lily Evans fainted because blood was pumping out her shoulder and the stag and just transformed into James Potter.

She woke up in the hospital wing to hazel eyes and thought she was dreaming. It took James forever to convince her that he was an animagus. Lily then forgave him because he had saved her and she started to tolerate him more, he still asked her out but less frequently, he didn't throw gum at her anymore and he didn't set off firecrackers. It was almost as if he realised he almost lost her. So he started to treasure her." Rose finished speaking and looked at the table. Her mug was clasped tightly in her small hands.

Scorpius stared at Rose. "That's it? There must be more than that. You can't stop there!" He watched as she drained the last of her hot chocolate.

"No, that's not the end. It's just getting to the worst part." Scorpius was shocked to see Rose's eyes swim with unshed tears.

"It's ok Rose, you don't have to say it." Scorpius tentatively placed his hand on her arm. She smiled gratefully at him and took another sip of her drink which had magically refilled.

"No, I can't stop there. You should hear the full story." Rose drew in a deep breath.

"It happened during their last summer holidays at Hogwarts…"

**I'm sorry but I have to stop there. I don't think I can update tomorrow because I am so busy but I will try to Thursday. Thanks again to all that reviewed **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Thanks to Sophie, Annie and Sidsaid for your reviews. Paperclipgail1728 I changed the fight but I should have mentioned it, sorry :S**

**Inali Grimalkin, thank you for the corrections and the review. When I said about the 'Slytherin pals' bit Lily was yelling at James and calling him a Slytherin as an insult. I just didn't word it correctly. Also the silly mistakes made are my entire fault and I'm eternally sorry in this chapter I use a lot of artistic licence. It says James and Sirius' family, I'm assuming Scorpius knows they used to live together and James' family was practically Sirius'. Also James and Sirius share a birthday.**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 6**

"_It happened during their last summer holidays at Hogwarts…"_

"The Potter family always held a huge family party for James and Sirius' birthdays. Because they were turning seventeen that year, their family secretly invited the rest of the Marauders, Lily, Alice and James' father's colleagues to a huge dinner party at Potter manor.

Lily and Alice were dressed to impress, Lily in a knee length emerald dress to match her eyes, and Alice wore a floor length, soft pink gown that complimented her hair perfectly.

When they arrived everything was going according to plan, they surprised James and Sirius (which was no easy feat). The firewhiskey was flowing, the house elves where serving delicious snacks and when the clock struck midnight and the two friends officially turned seventeen, they sent up a huge fireworks display in the garden. But then…"

Rose stopped and drew in a deep breath.

"But then the Death Eaters intervened. Even though James' family had set up wards around the house, someone had tipped them off about the gathering. They penetrated the wards and swarmed the house. There were many Aurors at the house but they were no match for the number of Death Eaters. Spells were flying in all different directions, Lily and the others were hit so many times by a number of different jinxes and hexes but managed to reach a safe room in the house with no Death Eaters there.

The teens could hear the fight going on and they all wanted to help in some way, but James' mother found them and gripped onto Lily's arm tightly. She had blood matted into her dark hair and cuts were scattered on her beautiful face. She spoke to Lily and said 'Please get them out of here. Protect each other' Mrs Potter then turned and threw herself back into the battle. Lily ran and gathered every one, she gripped onto James' hand tightly and they all apparated to her house.

Rose sipped her drink again before continuing.

"For the rest of the summer Lily sent countless letters to the Marauders, asking them for any information about James' family. No one would reply, so she gave up. Lily received the head girl badge, to her parents delight, but that didn't lift her mood. She returned to the train station feeling anxious, upset and lonely.

Boarding the Hogwarts express she was on the lookout for the Marauders, but she didn't see them. So she went to the Heads compartment and was shocked to see a morose looking James sitting there with a head boy badge gleaming from his robes. Lily was expecting a cheeky chat up line or his usual flirty grin, but received silence instead. So she decided to play him at his own game and didn't say a word to him for the whole journey there.

They reached the castle and were introduced to the rest of the students as their new Head's. Then they walked up to their shared quarters and Lily couldn't take it anymore. All of her questions poured out of her, she shouted at James and flew into a rage. He just looked at her and waited for her to calm down. They sat in the Head's common room and he explained what happened that fateful night.

Lily sat there in complete shock as he told her that the Death eaters were trying to wipe out muggle borns and were raiding all wizarding homes across the country. He also explained that he told their friends not to reply to any of the letters she sent, so that the Deaths Eaters wouldn't track her.

James then proceeded to tell Lily that when he returned the morning after, his house was a mess. He and Sirius searched everywhere for his mother and father, stumbling across the dead bodies of the greatest Aurors of their generation. They found Mr and Mrs Potter in their bedroom, surrounded by at least ten Death eater bodies that they had killed. James' parents were holding onto each other. They were dead.

Lily and James were both in floods of tears, he drew the girl he loved onto his lap and she didn't refuse. Lily held onto him all night, and by morning she realised that she had been in love with him since the night of the full moon, when he had saved her.

The next morning in defence against the dark arts, when they were practising their patronus', no one was particularly shocked to see that James' patronus was a stag and Lily's was a doe, they had all suspected that they would end up together. They completed their last year of Hogwarts as a couple and entered the adult world engaged to each other.

They continued their life together and they had Harry. They fought evil as members of the Order of the Phoenix right up until Voldemort killed them. But even in death James always had his Lily-Flower with him."

Rose finished her story and peered at Scorpius' face, he looked slightly confused but in awe of the story.

"How does that apply to our situation again?" Scorpius asked, clearly perplexed.

"Well you always ask me out and tease me and flick things at me." Rose explained in a tired voice.

"So what you're saying is that, if I stop being an idiot and save your life. You'll go out with me?" He asked with a grin and a hopeful look on his face.

"No." Rose replied and felt an unexpected pang of sadness when Scorpius looked crestfallen.

"I mean no, as in, if you stop being an idiot we can be friends. There's no need to save my life. I can do that myself." Rose added with an air of superiority.

"Ok Rosi- I mean Rose. I'll try to be kinder. If that means we can be friends, it'll be worth it." Scorpius replied with a blinding grin.

Rose eyed him warily, did he really mean that? Had all it taken was a family story to break the unbreakable Scorpius Malfoy?

"Now let's go my lady" He said with a wink before bowing and kissing Rose's hand.

Apparently not, Rose grumbled in frustration and walked ahead of him towards to door.

"Hey wait, Rose. I'm sorry, I really will try." Scorpius caught her shoulder and stopped her. She turned and he gave her a pleading look.

Rose sighed. "Fine but there's to be no funny business Malfoy. No paper flicking, no jinxing and no declarations of undying love."

"Ok." Scorpius replied with a serious look on his handsome face "On one condition."

"What might that be?" Rose replied warily.

"We call each other by our first names." He grinned again and held the door open for her. Darn. Chivalry was her weak point.

"Fine" She said, a faint smile playing on her lips before she walked out the door.

**I think the James and Lily tale was pretty crap to be honest. I prefer to write about Rose and Scorpius. The story will be about R & S from now on but I will put parts of J & L in there. I have the rest of the story mapped out and it won't be as crappy as this chapter. Let me know what you think **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thanks you Merlins-Wolf and the-writing-vampire for reviewing. **

**Inali Grimalkin, I changed the Potter's death for a bit of drama but I didn't mention it and thanks for the comments of course, they mean a lot and help me with my writing.**

**ErinFabu the idea is that Rose tells Scorpius the tale to get him to back off and just be friends like James did to Lily; I love your sentence 'James and Lily wound up fantastically NOT alone.' I know this and certain events may occur ;)**

**Also Paperclipgail1728, in my mind the Potter's killed the Death Eaters but died of their wounds. It's a bit grim and creepy but it adds to the drama. Thank you for your kind words. :L**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 7**

Rose slept peacefully for the first night since the start of school, she didn't have to worry about the blonde idiot sending her midnight owls with Sonnets dedicated to her, or finding an enchanted rose hidden in her bed that sings whenever she's near. Instead, Rose dreamed of Christmas and family, she could almost smell the turkey and firewhiskey. Almost taste the chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavoured beans she received in her stocking each year.

So when Rose awoke she was exultant to see that the first snow had settled on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a small layer of icy white snow, but snow none the less. Rose woke Sunny and dressed quickly, throwing on extra layers underneath her robes and fastening her Gryffindor scarf around her slim neck.

"Someone's happy" Sunny remarked, tying back her black hair in a ponytail. Rose grinned at her before collecting her books and shoving them in her bag.

"It's Friday, It is one week until the Christmas holidays, the last Hogsmead trip is tomorrow, it's snowing and I don't have to worry about Malfoy anymore." Rose sighed happily and linked arms with Sunny.

They walked to the great hall together and sat with Lily for breakfast. Sunny and Lily shared a look at the smile plastered on Rose's face as she buttered her toast.

"Whoever put that smile on her face is either in the hospital wing or in heaven" Lily whispered to Sunny as Rose smirked at her.

"Why can't I just be happy for once, Lily?" Rose asked "Anyway, you know I love the snow and Christmas, and I would never put anyone in the hospital wing." She finished and went back to her toast.

"Not intentionally anyway" Sunny laughed and Lily and Rose joined in.

When they finished breakfast Sunny and Rose headed over to Defence against the Dark arts. This was Rose's favourite lesson, along with Charms and Herbology. Once they had settled into their seats Professor May entered the classroom. She was an unlikely Dark arts teacher with her petite frame and short, curly brown hair; she looked more suited for Charms. But Rose had seen her duel with Professor Booker as an example to the class and the way she fired off spells was phenomenal.

"Does anyone know what a Dementor is?" Professor May asked whilst pulling out her wand. Rose and Albus raised their hands immediately. More of their family stories came to mind, her Uncle and the boggart, her parents training in Dumbledore's Army, not to mention the story of Severus Snape and his patronus.

"Rose. What is a Dementor?" Professor May asked

"A Dementor is a Dark creature, considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementor's feed off human happiness, and cause depression and despair to anyone near them." Rose replied, once again thanking her family stories.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now what is the spell that can help you, should you ever come into contact with a Dementor?" Professor May looked at the classes raised hands and called on Albus.

"The Patronus charm, Professor. The incorporeal shield acts as a shield of happiness that the Dementor feeds off. But a corporeal Patronus takes the form of an animal similar to the personality of the caster and drives them away." Albus answered with a knowing on his face, he glanced at Rose and they shared a secretive smile. They were both thanking the family stories.

"Excellent answer, Albus. Ten points to Slytherin." Professor May replied.

After practising the incantation for nearly half the lesson, the eager teenagers were ready to try it out.

"Don't be discouraged if you only get silver wisps at first. Just keep thinking of that happy memory and try again." Professor May said as she walked around the room.

Rose had ended up near the back of the classroom, trying to find a space to practise her Patronus. Albus stood next to her. He gave her a smile and said the charm.

"Expecto Patronum!" He cried and a huge silver shape soared out the end of his wand before disappearing. Rose knew instantly what shape that was.

"Looks like you're keeping it in the family Al!" She laughed at his shocked face before trying the spell herself.

The memory was clear in her head. The first time she had ever held her wand. She felt the warmth as she gripped the smooth mahogany stick. Sparks flew out the end and landed on the floor with a sizzle. Her mum and dad looked so proud; she never wanted that moment to end.

Gripping onto the memory she whispered the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum." Silver wisps swirled out the tip of her beautiful wand and then evaporated into the air.

That was it.

Disappointment filled Rose as she tried again. More sliver formed as she recalled her favourite memory, but it disappeared again. Rose sighed in agitation and looked up as a shadow cast over her face.

"You need a better memory." Scorpius said.

"I had a really good one though." Rose replied with a sad look on her face. "Anyway, I haven't seen you try it yet." She retorted with a smirk at Scorpius.

"Ok, I'll have a go." He smiled and spoke the incantation. Bright white light poured from his wand and a shape grew from it. The shape soared round the room and when it completed the circuit, it vanished. The class burst into excited chatter and repeated the spell with renewed vigour.

"Wow Scorpius." Rose was gobsmacked, and a little annoyed that he had managed it before she had. "What was your memory?" She asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

"You" Scorpius replied before joining Isaac at the other end of the room.

Sunny looked at her best friend's flabbergasted face. Rose had always joked that the man who left her speechless would be the man for her.

Sunny burst out laughing. Who knew it would be Scorpius Malfoy?

**I think this chapter showed a happier, more carefree Rose. Next chapter will probably be Christmas with her family and a few surprises. I don't know how I'll write about winter when it's boiling hot in here! **

**Also try and guess what their shapes will be and what you think Albus' and Scorpius' are. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My excuse is that I had a maths exam (Waa) and I was banned from the internet for a day and a half. **

**But I'm back **

**To those that guessed about the patronus' thank you for your views and participation. All will be revealed…**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 8**

Snow drifted from the sky in thick clusters and landed on Rose's shoulders and head. They melted and the droplets cascaded down her vibrant hair as she waited on the platform for her mother and father. It was the Twentieth of December and the start of the Christmas holidays. Rose could barely contain her excitement.

Laughing next to Hugo, were Albus and Lily, their cheeks rosy and grins stretched across their faces, they were all anxiously waiting for their parents and chatting excitedly about Christmas.

Suddenly Rose spotted two red heads.

"Look! It's Dad and Aunt Ginny." Rose exclaimed and hurried over to them, dodging around her school friends and their families.

Ron Weasely caught sight of his daughter and jogged over, engulfing her in a huge bear hug.

"How are you Rosie?" He asked while squeezing her tightly.

Christmas was not only his favourite time of year, but he loved to be around his family and missed them terribly while they were at Hogwarts, so he treasured every moment he got with them.

"I'm fine Dad." Rose squeaked, breathless from the bone crushing hug she just received. Ron then let go of her and patted Hugo on the back. Clearly they were too 'manly' for hugs.

"Rosie. Did my letter help at all? I never got a reply." Ginny asked, giving Rose a cuddle.

"It fixed everything." Rose replied with a secretive smile. "Scorpius and I are actually friends now."

Overhearing the conversation, Ron walked over and picked up Rose's trunk and owl cage.

"Well that's great Rosie, because he's staying with us for Christmas. His parents are on holiday in Spain and Albus begged for him to stay. He's flooing to Harry's later this evening because he went home first to collect his things."

Ron explained this whilst watching in amusement as Rose's mouth dropped open like a cartoon characters. Lily laughed and walked over.

"Careful Rosie, if the wind changes you'll stay like that." She said before closing Rose's mouth.

But all Rose could think of was Scorpius bloody Malfoy.

When they got home, Rose peered around in awe. She loved coming home to the extravagant decorations that adorned her house at Christmas time.

They lived in a cottage on a huge hill, surrounded by trees and wildlife. About a mile to the left of her house was The Burrow, and a mile to the right of them was Potter Manor. Rose's house looked small, but when you stepped inside, a huge kitchen welcomed you. If you carried on down the hallway there was a living room, a playroom and her Mum and Dad's office. If you walked up the huge wooden staircase you would see at least fifteen spare rooms as well as her parent's bedroom, Hugo's room and last, but by no means least, her room.

Imagine all that covered with red and gold streamers, holly and ivy, enchanted mistletoe, fake snow, gingerbread men that never go stale and of course, the Christmas tree, her parent's pride and joy. Each year they spend at least two days picking out the perfect tree, they spend at least a week decorating it and then two weeks taking it down and redecorating it. But it always looks magnificent.

After greeting her Mum and receiving numerous kisses, Rose peeked under the massive tree to see a large amount of candy canes and presents hidden underneath. But to her astonishment, the tree slapped her curious hands away with their branches.

"No peeking Rosie. You'll ruin your surprise." Ron's voice rang out from the tree. Rose started to laugh.

"That is brilliant Dad, you've outdone yourself!" Rose called out; she smiled as she heard her Fathers booming laugh from upstairs. Every year Rose and Hugo tried to sneak a peek at their grifts, but every year her Mum and Dad set traps to catch them.

Humming to herself, Rose decided to complete her holiday homework early. She was just going over the Shape shifting charm in her bedroom, when she was distracted by voices downstairs. Peering over the banister, she spotted a familiar turquoise head.

"Teddy!" She screamed, before throwing herself at her almost cousin.

"It's good to see you to Rosie." Teddy laughed as he hugged her back.

Victoire, Rose's other cousin and Teddy's fiancé, stepped around them and tapped Rose on the shoulder. Rose spun round and pulled her into a vice like hug.

"Can't. Breathe. Rose" Victoire gasped. Laughing, Rose pulled away and showed them to their usual guest room.

She was about to return to her homework when more voices sounded downstairs, she hurried down and saw the whole Weasely/Potter clan standing there. In the sea of red hair she spotted a black haired man and waved at her Uncle Harry.

"Well you all know where your guest rooms are." She yelled over the rising chatter and the crowd started to stumble up the stairs, pushing and grumbling in true Weasely fashion.

Rose felt another tap on her shoulder; she twisted round and came face to face with Scorpius. One of her cousins pushed her and she stumbled into him. He caught her by the elbow and grinned.

"I don't know where my room is." He said their faces only inches apart as another cousin pushed into them. Rose's heart stuttered and she stepped back and fell into someone.

"Hello Rose" Albus said merrily, catching her before she fell unattractively on her backside.

"Oh Al, err take Scorpius up to your room, your sharing I think." Rose said, blushing furiously. Curse her Weasely genes.

"No problem Rosie…" Albus replied, eyeing her up suspiciously.

Rose walked away, wishing Sunny was here to help her with this weird feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

**It must be love, love, love!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is some serious Scorose! So stay tuned **

**Reviews are welcome. They are still practising the animal spell in charms but it is different from their Patronus. See if you can guess what they are… If you want.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thank you to all the amazing reviews! I received so many new reader reviews and I'm glad others are reading the story.**

**Also thanks to all the readers that have been reviewing from the start, it's excellent to hear your opinions and ideas on the ever eventful tale. Also thanks Annie for letting me write this on your computer. To those that guessed about their animal/Patronus forms, you will probably know when they go back to school in the next few chapters.**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 9**

That evening Rose walked into the kitchen to find Scorpius helping her Mother prepare dinner.

"Suck up." Rose whispered to him with a smirk as she went to get a drink.

"Hey, the only reason I'm helping is because Al is unpacking and I get to lick the cake spoon!" He exclaimed with a satisfied smile etched on his handsome face. Rose watched as he tried to crack an egg into the bowl, only resulting in half the shell falling in.

"I'll leave you to handle this Rosie." Her Mother laughed before going to get changed for dinner.

Snorting unattractively, Rose picked out the shell and cracked the egg in properly. After preparing the batter she let Scorpius decant it into cake tins and put them in the oven.

"Thanks Rosie." He laughed. "Oh I almost forgot to give you this. I got you a Christmas present." Scorpius said slightly sheepishly, pulling a delicate, square shaped present from his hoodie pocket.

"Thank you, but it's still five days until Christmas, why am I getting it now?" Rose asked while taking the present from his large hands. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly and she was shocked to feel a tingle shoot up her finger where their skin made contact.

Rose looked up at Scorpius, she was sure he felt it too.

"Oh um, well, what with all your family round I thought I wouldn't get a chance to see you so I'm letting you have it now." He said, "But be warned, I give the best gifts, it's so fantastic you may faint." Scorpius replied with a serious look on his face.

"Hmm, I'll take that risk." Rose said back equally seriously, before they erupted into laughter.

Untying the exquisite, velvet green bow that decorated the top of the gift, Rose pulled it off and tied it in her hair with a grin. Scorpius smiled nervously as she then ripped off the red tissue paper, revealing a small black box. Pulling the lid off Rose gasped as a stunning gold charm bracelet was revealed.

"It's literally a charmed bracelet. Just get any piece of metal like a safety pin or even a nail and hold it next to the bracelet. Then imagine what you want it to become and it'll become it. I even included some safety pins to get you started, but you don't have to use them if you don't want to, it was just a-"

Scorpius was cut off as Rose hugged him; she pulled back and grinned at his shocked but happy face.

"You ramble when you're nervous!" Rose chuckled. "The bracelet is lovely Scorpius, thank you, and I know what the first charm will be."

Rose fumbled around in the black box and pulled out a safety pin, placing it next to the stunning gold links she pictured Scorpius' Patronus. Scorpius laughed and she peered down at the bracelet. A beautiful golden eagle charm was dangling from it. Its wings outstretched and its head held high. Rose gasped as the eagle's wings gently fluttered.

"Well now I feel terrible." Rose sighed; she looked up at Scorpius who seemed concerned.

"Why's that Rose?" He asked, looking extremely worried. "Don't you like the charm? I can take it off if you don't like-" Scorpius started to ramble again. But Rose cut him off by placing her finger on his lips. She started to worry that she was enjoying the feel on his skin too much, so she dropped her finger and smiled.

"I feel terrible, because I didn't get you a gift, idiot." Rose said playfully. Scorpius smirked and Rose was worried to see a mischievous glint in his deep grey eyes.

"Don't worry; I know what you can give me." He smirked. "Meet me at the front door at midnight. If you want of course..." Scorpius trailed off, unsure of Rose's answer.

Rose contemplated this, if he was returning back to his old annoying ways, she most certainly did not want to meet him.

In the dark.

Alone.

But a small part of her, one that had lain dormant for a long time, yearned to meet him.

In the dark.

Alone.

"Ok Scorpius. But no funny business..." Rose warned eyeing him suspiciously, yet grinning at the same time.

"Now Rosie, would I ever participate in such juvenile shenanigans?" Scorpius replied with a devious smirk.

Rose just gave him a look.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He laughed and took the cakes out of the oven. Rose just contemplated what on earth he was planning tonight.

At dinner time Rose took her usual seat at the end of the now extended oak table. Laid out in front of her was bowls piled high with cabbages, peas, carrots, mashed potato, and many, many chicken pies. The table started filling up as Lily sat on the right of her and Albus on her left. Scorpius sat opposite and smiled warmly as he caught her eye.

For family meals everyone dressed to impress, especially at Christmas time. Rose was wearing a knee length emerald dress, and had fastened the velvet ribbon around her high ponytail. Her golden bracelet circled her left wrist.

Her female cousins wore similar dresses but in a variety of colours, the males in her family (and Scorpius) were dressed in smart shirts. Scorpius looked particularly attractive in a black shirt, a sharp contrast to his white-blonde hair.

Grandpa Weasely seemed to be wearing a novelty Christmas tree on his head...

After everyone had had their fill Hermione emerged from the kitchen carrying the cake Rose and Scorpius had made. They had decorated it with vanilla icing and sprinkled silver balls over the top. Hermione had charmed it so a small penguin made of fondant skated around the outside, leaving an intricate lattice of marks on the icing.

Everyone complimented it and they all had a slice (even Molly who insisted that she was watching her figure before demolishing a slice.) Uncle Harry then announced that the signup sheet for those playing the family Quidditch tournament was on the kitchen door. Rose inwardly groaned. Seven days of Quidditch this and Quidditch that, and 'oh I wonder what the winning team receives?' even though everyone knows it's a gift voucher for Honeydukes.

Scorpius looked at her grumpy face and chuckled, earning him a death glare; he just laughed but yelped when she kicked him.

The Weasely/Potter clan started to disperse and Rose trailed wearily up to her room. Setting her alarm for ten to midnight she fell on her soft bed and fell asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

Rose awoke to the beep of her alarm. Stumbling out of bed she rubbed her bleary eyes and dragged herself out of her room. She was shuffling to the front door, only to jump and let out an involuntary squeak when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Scorpius snorted in silent mirth and motioned to her to keep quiet. They tiptoed out the front door and walked into Rose's large garden.

Then Rose caught sig what Scorpius was holding and she instantly flew into a fit of rage.

**Hahahahhahah! What could it be I wonder...?**

**What do you think it is... a review could help maybe? If one chooses to leave one of course...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**I've been reading many Draco/Astoria fics and if you haven't discovered them yet I suggest that you give them a go.**

**Thank you a million times for all the reviews! I can't believe the number of people that are reading my story.**

**Haylomissymoo: Your name is Annabelle as well right? That is the best name (of course I'm biased) especially when it's spelled correctly ha-ha!**

**I've decided that there should be a winner for the little guessing game I started. **

**The-writing-vampire and Inali Grimalkin you win a virtual trophy, because you guessed what Scorpius was holding correctly.**

**I thought a lot about what should go into this chapter, and to commemorate the double figures, I decided that something very special will be in this chapter.**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 10**

Rose stared in disbelief at the two broomsticks clutched in Scorpius' large hands. Scorpius himself looked visibly nervous and backed away from Rose.

"You know I hate heights. What are you thinking? Just because you got me an incredible gift doesn't mean I'm going to fly a bloody broom!" Rose exclaimed in a hushed but angry voice.

"Rosie, I didn't want to upset you, I just want you to have a go." Scorpius whispered, not wanting to wake the many sleeping members of Rose's family that were in the house.

"Listen here. If I tell you a fear I don't want you trying to help me overcome it." Rose said walking towards him and poking a finger in his chest.

Scorpius just gave a small smile.

"But isn't that what friends do Rose? They try and help their friends; they assist their friends if they have a problem." He said.

Rose glared at him, she was the one who wanted them to be friends and he knew it. Mentally cursing him, Rose grabbed the ancient Firebolt and walked in the direction of the Potter's house. Scorpius followed and when they reached halfway he stepped over his broomstick and took to the night sky.

He had always loved flying, ever since his Father had bought him his first broom at aged eight. It was a toy broom but he had loved hovering a few feet off the ground and zooming round the huge woods that sat behind his house. His father used to play broom catch with him but Scorpius had developed a keen eye from an early age. This helped him become seeker in third year for Slytherin.

Scorpius ignored the yearning to keep flying and peered down at Rose, she was gazing at the broomstick in her hands, her pyjama's was fluttering in the freezing December breeze and she looked visibly frightened.

Scorpius swooped down and landed next to her. Pulling off his hoodie he wrapped it round her and took the broom from her hands. He ignored the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and pulled her closer.

"Get on and hold on." He said ordered.

Drawing in a deep breath she climbed onto the broom and snaked her arms round his waist. Scorpius took off and tried to concentrate on flying, instead of the feel of Rose's face buried in his neck.

Rose opened her eyes slowly and yelped when she saw how high in the air they were. Gripping even more tightly onto Scorpius she looked up instead of down. The sky was littered with bright glowing stars. The moon illuminated the land below with its bright light, and suddenly, Rose wasn't afraid anymore. She knew that if she fell then she would surely die or at least be horribly injured, but looking at the stars and gripping onto Scorpius, she felt surprisingly safe.

Scorpius felt Rose relax behind him and he smiled. He dove down to where he left the other broomstick and landed gracefully.

"Ready to try it on your own?" he turned and asked a calm looking Rose. She grinned and grabbed the other broomstick.

After taking to the air for the first time in eight years, Rose realised that she had been missing out. The air that caressed her hair felt wondrous and the flipping sensation that occurred in her stomach when she twisted and turned was invigorating.

Scorpius watched as she dipped and dived as if she had been flying her whole life. He grinned as she started to spin in a complicated corkscrew pattern, which was a bit advanced, even for him. But he started to worry when she plummeted to the ground and still hadn't pulled up. Realising that something wasn't right he leapt on his broom and shot towards her.

The impact was terrible.

Rose's broom wasn't behaving, it had started to spin and twist. Then it plunged towards the ground, she tried to pull up but the grass kept coming nearer and nearer. She saw a shock of white blonde hair before she only saw black.

Scorpius felt Rose hit his broom as he tried to catch her. He succeeded but their combined weight knocked him backwards. His limbs tangled with Rose's and he hit the ground. The force winded him and it took him a few minutes to register that there was an unconscious Rose sprawled across his body.

Scorpius sat up and pulled Rose onto him, she had scrapes all over her arms where she had hit the ground but looked otherwise unharmed.

"Rose." Scorpius breathed, "Please wake up, c'mon Rosie for me? It'll be my Christmas present." He joked but his breathing quickened with fright when she didn't stir.

Rose blinked and looked to see Scorpius gripping onto her tightly. He had a badly bleeding cut above his eyebrow and a split lip.

"Scorpius. Get off me you big oaf." Rose grumbled and pushed him away. Instead of moving back he pulled her closer so she was on his lap and he hugged her even tighter.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry! The broom was so old and they sometimes malfunction. Does your head hurt? We can see you Mum if you want isn't she a healer? I know you'll never fly again now so-"

Scorpius was cut off by Rose laughing, loudly, her head was thrown back and mouth was stretched wide in a beautiful smile.

"Never fly again?" Rose snorted in a very un-lady like fashion. "I will fly again; it was only a bit of a bump!" Rose sighed and finished laughing.

"Wait…You're going to fly again?" Scorpius asked. Rose nodded her head.

"Will you enter the tournament?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"I will if you teach me some more, and let me clean up you injuries." Rose grimaced at the blood running down his face.

They got up and mounted the non-malfunctioning broom together and flew quickly back to the house.

When they reached the house Rose collected all the medical supplies and began to clean the cut above Scorpius' eye. They were very close together and Rose had to tiptoe to reach him. He was at least six foot two and she was barely five foot six.

After cleaning the cut on his eye she put some healing salve on it and watched as the skin knitted together instantly. Then she did the same to his lip.

"Thank you Rosie." Scorpius smiled as she cleaned the scrapes on her arms.

When they were done they both started to walk up the stairs.

Just as they reached the first step they both stopped suddenly. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't move. Rose peered upwards and saw a small sprig of enchanted mistletoe.

"Oh no." She whispered and Scorpius turned to look at her.

Rose looked up again and he caught sight of the mistletoe, hanging in the air. It was enchanted so that it floated around the house, claiming its victims in an unbreakable bubble until they kissed. Rose looked at Scorpius and placed her hand on his cheek.

"This is a one-time thing." She whispered before gently pressing her lips to his. The kiss was quick and sweet, but unforgettable.

The bubble broke and Rose pulled back, she bit her lip before running up the stairs. Leaving Scorpius utterly confused, but in his own bubble of unbreakable happiness.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**That bloody mistletoe eh?**

**I hope you enjoyed it, what do you think they should do next?**

**More late night flying lessons?**

**Maybe I should fast forward to Christmas?**

**Suggestions are more than welcome. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews!**

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. Another maths exam prevented me. GRRR. But I have no more exams this week **

**I will try and incorporate the suggestions that you gave me as they are all so good! **

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 11**

Rose barely slept that night; she kept tossing and turning, the kiss replaying in her mind over and over again until she fell into a light slumber. But even in unconsciousness, her mind was filled with a blonde haired boy and mistletoe.

The only thing that distracted her the next mornings was the thick blanket of snow that had settled on the ground. Pushing thoughts of Scorpius out of her mind she gave in to the childlike excitement that coursed through her. Leaping out of bed and quickly dressing, she sprinted to the guest room corridor.

Banging on every door in the hallway with surprising strength, she sucked in a deep breath and yelled.

"Snowball war!"

The scream resembled a mix between a fog horn and a war cry, which Rose was immensely proud of. What made her even prouder was that everyone woke up instantly, and began pouring out the doors, clad in scarves, bobble hats and coats. Chatter started to circle around the house as the huge family split into groups for the snowball war.

"Hey Rosie, will you be on our team?" Lily asked tugging on Rose's sleeve.

"Depends who's on it Lily." Rose replied with a sly grin.

"Oh come on, with you on it, no one else matters. We all know your aim is deadly." Lily laughed and dragged Rose to their team.

The groups filed out the house into the cold and bitter air, they started to build their forts. Lily, Rose, Molly, Lucy, Hermione and Ginny built an igloo shaped barrier which the adult secretly charmed to be impenetrable.

Rose peeked over it to see similar shaped mounds of snow forming around her; she could see directly in front of her that Uncle Harry, her Dad, Albus, Hugo, James and Scorpius was on one team. Rose made a mental note to watch out for them.

The team on the right of her consisted of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred and Roxanne. Their fort had already started to break so Rose wasn't concerned about them.

The last team, the one on her left, was made up of Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Percy, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina and Grandpa Weasely. Rose was worried about that team, purely because Uncle George was the best prankster ever.

Aunt Audrey and Grandma Weasely came out and sat on the snow covered bench. Once everyone was ready, they read out the rules, which were created back when her Father was at Auror academy.

Audrey started to read.

"Right then, you know the rules, but to those who have forgotten, they are. No ice balls. No magic. No fighting." She looked pointedly at James and Albus for that one.

"No cheating in general. The team that lasts the longest and hits the most opponents is the winner. Please charm your fortress the colour you choose."

Ginny and Hermione charmed the fort red and started to pick up the snowballs. The point of the colours was so that when they hit someone the colour sticks to them and determines who wins. The more of your colour on someone else, the more you win. Rose always thought it was a bit like the muggle sport paintball.

Rose saw that Teddy's team was blue, Uncle George's was green and her Dads fort was bright yellow.

Rose's Grandma stood and pointed her wand in the sky. Multi coloured sparks flew out the end, signalling the start of the snowball war.

Rose grabbed as many red snowballs as she could carry and ran out of the fort; sprinting to each igloo she threw the balls as hard as she could. Judging by the screams of James, Albus, Teddy and her Dad, she threw harder than intended.

When she reached Uncle Georges igloo she sneaked up to the side of it. Slowly peeking over the top she saw her Aunts and Uncles, all with their backs turned away from her. With lightning speed she lobbed the snow balls with deadly accuracy and laughed when they all hit their surprised targets back with a splat!

Rose dashed back to her scarlet fortress and collected more snowballs, she could see her team throwing ferociously at the yellow team, but the blue team were sneaking up on them.

"Two can play at that game" Rose murmured deviously.

Rose leapt on Teddy and mushed a snow ball in his turquoise hair. It changed to a bright green the colour it turns when he's surprised. Laughing Rose turned and fired the rest of her red snowballs at the blue team splatting them with lethal precision.

Rose was unbeatable.

Her team was cheering her on and she turned to see the blue and green team admitting defeat. Grinning she tip toed over to the silent yellow igloo.

Peering over the edge she came face to face with Scorpius, acting on pure adrenaline she screamed and mashed her snowball into his face, leaving him spluttering and surprised. Hearing the commotion the rest of the yellow team raced over, but Rose was there first.

James received a snowball to the ear. Albus felt one hit his side. Uncle Harry dodged out the way of one flying towards his chest but instead got one in the leg. Hugo was cowering in the corner so Rose put one down his coat and left him squealing in shock.

"Rosie!" Her Father called from behind her.

She ducked and felt a snowball whistle past her ear. She wheeled round firing snowball after snowball. Standing up she saw her Dad sprawled on the floor but laughing, covered in red ice.

"Why don't you play Quidditch Rose? You have a brilliant aim!" He chuckled and stood up.

Suddenly Rose felt a thump on her back. Slowly turning she saw Scorpius grinning at her, a yellow ball grasped in his hand.

"Don't you-" Rose began but didn't finish as a freezing cold blob of yellow snow hit her face.

"You better run Malfoy!" She snarled as his smiled vanished and a look of pure terror crossed his face.

Rose chased after him, oblivious to the laughter of her family. Scorpius turned to peer at Rose and tripped. Rose, who was directly behind him, also tumbled and landed in a heap on top of him.

"This is the second time in two days you've been on top of me Rosie! I could get used to it." Scorpius laughed as Rose snorted and rolled her eyes.

She clambered off of him and helped him up. Of course in the process, she shoved a snowball on his head. Scorpius gave an indignant cry and tried to catch her.

"All's fair in war!" Rose laughed as he tried to grab her again.

"And love." He whispered, as she danced out the way of his hands and ran to the rest of the family, who proclaimed the red team as the champions.

**I quite liked this chapter and I hope you did too. The next one will consist of more midnight adventures and Rose thinking up the perfect gift for Scorpius! Amongst other things…**

**To those that want to know about their Patronus' and animal forms, I will concentrate on them when they go back to school. If I've said that already I apologise, it's just a reminder **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Thank you insanegypsy, AlgophobianSadist, Paperclipgail1728, Maggie, Melodiux, XlivetoLaughX, and Sidsaid for your kind words and suggestions.**

**the-writing-vampire, thank you for quoting my story. You have no idea how happy that makes me! Also I think Rose let Scorpius hit her with a snowball because, lets face it, Rose is pretty much a ninja at the snowball war! Thanks again for your review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 12**

That night after the snowball war Rose trailed to Albus and Scorpius' room with tired steps and a confused head. After hitting Scorpius with a snowball she had heard what he said, but she had just ran to her family.

Could he really love her?

Poking her head round their bedroom door, she saw that Albus was fast asleep, sprawled out and snoring. Rose crept over to Scorpius' bed and sighed when she saw that he was sound asleep.

Rose gazed at Scorpius in a calculating way. She could see why all the girls liked him, his hair was a lovely pale blonde colour and always glossy. Rose cautiously stroked a lock of hair out of his eyes; it was soft, just like she knew it would be. Underneath his closed lids were stormy grey eyes that darkened if he was angry, or twinkled when he was up to something. When he looked at Rose, she noticed that they turned a very light grey, almost a blue colour. His nose was straight and masculine, like his strong jaw line and high aristocratic cheekbones. Rose knew is mouth was soft, she had kissed them, and she felt a jolt of surprise when she realised that she wanted to again.

Backing quickly out of the room, Rose heard Scorpius stir in his light slumber. She stepped out of the room, but tripped over a shoe and fell to the ground.

Scorpius had been having the most wonderful dream; Rose had been standing over him with a happy look on her face. One he had never seen before. She had gently moved some hair out of his eyes and smiled a wondrous smile that made his heart thump quickly.

Then he heard a thump and woke up to see the object of his dream lying awkwardly on the floor crying her eyes out!

Quickly leaping out of bed he hurried over to Rose and helped her up. Rose was making bizarre noises that unnerved Scorpius; he peered at her beautiful face and gave a sigh of annoyance.

Rose wasn't crying because she was hurt, was crying with laughter because she had fallen over.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Rose said, in between hiccups and giggles.

"Its fine, I was just napping before our flying session anyway." Scorpius said with his trademark smirk. He tugged Rose out of his room, and they made their way to the garden.

After two long hours trying out different Quidditch positions with the equipment they had borrowed from the shed, Scorpius had finally figured out what position Rose should play.

"I was thinking because your aim is too good to waste and you have great eyesight and you're a fast flier. You'd make a superb chaser Rosie." Scorpius said to her as they were walking towards the house.

"Really? I mean, I like flying now, but I never thought I'd be good enough for an actual game of Quidditch!" Rose said with a jubilant smile that lit up her face.

Scorpius gazed at the smile on her face and felt his heart swell knowing he was the one that put it there.

"I think now would be the best time to write your name on the sign up sheet Rosie." He said and nudged her towards her Uncle Harry's bedroom door.

Giving him a small smile Rose signed her name and what position she would play on the sheet in her neat handwriting and placed the quill back into its holder.

"I wonder how your family is going to react." Scorpius wondered before the two friends said goodnight to each other and promised that they would practise every night, until the family tournament.

The next morning Rose woke to the sounds of excited chatter. She padded to her bedroom door and was about to turn the handle when someone beat her to it.

Her Dad slammed the door open, swept Rose off her feet and crushed her in a huge bear hug.

"I can't believe your entering the tournament Rosie! I'm so proud of you!" Ron shouted into Rose's ear.

The whole family seemed to be crowed outside her room. When she stepped out, everyone was hugging her and telling her how pleased they where that she was finally playing Quidditch.

Her Aunt Ginny gave her a small hug. "I'll give you some chaser tips if you like." She whispered with a huge grin.

Rose couldn't believe it, she was only playing Quidditch. It wasn't like she had invented a prevention charm for the killing curse!

She saw a grinning Scorpius amongst the crowd and she gave him the thumbs up. He grinned back and mouthed something at her. Rose couldn't make it out.

"Nice pj's!" He mouthed again and Rose peered down at what she was wearing.

It was her favourite night dress that her mother had bought her for Christmas three years ago. It was knee length and long sleeved. Small hippogriffs with holly berries decorating their heads where dancing on it and singing 'God rest ye merry hippogriff'.

It was Rose's favourite night gown and she wore it only at Christmas, but she still felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she stuck her tongue out at Scorpius.

He laughed in reply and followed the scattering family members downstairs for breakfast.

Suddenly, Rose knew exactly what to get Scorpius for Christmas. Hurrying to Victoire and Teddy's room she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Teddy's deep voice replied and she stepped into their room.

Teddy was laying fully clothed on his bed looking into a mirror; he was changing his appearance and obviously couldn't decide on which one. His hair varied from long and black, yellow and spiky to his normal shaggy turquoise. Victoire was rifling through her wardrobe looking for an outfit suitable for today.

"Hello Rosie, how can we help you?" Victoire asked, picking up beautiful looking items of clothing, them discarding them on the floor in disgust.

"Well Vicky, I need a present for Scorpius. He got me this charm bracelet and I feel bad because I didn't get him anything. But I know what I want to get him and I need your help."

Teddy's hair turned bubblegum pink and curly, making him look uncannily like candy floss.

"I'll help, what do you need Rose?" Teddy asked his newly changed green eyes flashing in excitement.

"I know its a few days until Christmas and we don't have much time but I was thinking along the lines of…" Rose began and pulled Teddy and Vic in closer, a brilliant plan forming in her devious little head.

**He he he he he…**

**I apologise for not updating sooner but I will probably update twice today because I can't tomorrow!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thank you for all the kind words and reviews I received for the last chapter. I love how nobody even tried to guess Scorpius' present!**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 13**

After another formal family dinner, Scorpius spied Rose hurry towards Victoire and Teddy's room, her golden dress whipping round the corner as she rushed up the stairs. He followed her silently and mentally thanked his stealthy Quidditch skills. Pressing his ear to the door he started to make out muffled voices and…giggling?

"Do you think he knows what it is?" A high girlish voice asked. That was Victoire's voice.

"He's clueless, which is hilarious as he's the one that gave you the idea!" A lower gruffer voice replied. That was Teddy.

What are they talking about?

Scorpius was just turning to leave when the door flew open and Rose stood there, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrows raised and a very Scorpius like smirk on her lovely lips.

"I was um… you see I was-" Scorpius started to say as he rapidly tried to think of an excuse as to why he was eavesdropping.

"Save it Scorpius." Rose laughed as he visibly relaxed. "I know you were listening in, shame on you." She said in mock disapproval.

"I was actually going to ask if you want to play a quick game of Quidditch with me, Albus, Lily, Molly and Lucy so you can practise before the tournament." Scorpius asked.

"That'd be great, let me change first though." She replied and hurried to her room.

Rose let out a huge breath; he had almost seen his present! Well, presents. Victoire's love of fashion had helped with the first gift, and Teddy knew all about muggle things, so he would be helping with the second one this evening.

Changing into some warmer clothes, Rose headed down to the garden and saw her Mum charming six Quidditch hoops to stay floating in the air. Rose was surprised when she felt a surge adrenaline and excitement wash over her. So this was why everyone loved Quidditch.

Lily, Molly and Albus where on one team and Lucy, Rose and Scorpius were on the other, they practised scoring and catching then switched to beating and seeking. Halfway into the session Albus suggested they switched the teams.

Rose was with Albus and Molly, and Scorpius was with Lily and Lucy. Scorpius smirked at her from above; he was on the lookout for the snitch whilst Rose was flying round trying to score. Lily was acting as keeper for the opposite team, and although she was excellent at keeping, Rose kept scoring…and scoring…and scoring.

Rose was unstoppable at Quidditch, and as her family watched from the house they all secretly wanted her on their team.

Rose was just scoring yet another goal when Uncle Harry emerged from the house.

"The teams for the tournament are being announced!" He yelled and nearly stumbled as six excited teams zoomed past him on their brooms.

They raced inside to see Ron trying to quiet down the noisy crowd.

"Oi! Shut it!" He cried and everyone became immediately silent.

"Now team one, which is the red team consists of: Victoire as keeper, Dominique as chaser, Molly as chaser, Fred as beater, James as beater, Scorpius as seeker and… Rose as chaser!"

Uproar immediately ensued as the other disgruntled family members complained about wanting Rose and James on their team. James played professional Quidditch and they deemed this to be an unfair advantage, and everyone wanted Rose because they saw how well she played that evening.

"Hey, my word is final." Ron spoke over the chatter and continued to read out the second team. "Now the blue team is: Teddy as beater, Louis as beater, Lucy, Roxanne and Lily as chasers, Albus as seeker and Hugo as keeper."

Everyone was happy with that team and Ron continued with the final team.

"Team yellow is: Bill and George as beaters, Angelina, Ginny and Charlie as Chasers, Harry as seeker and me as keeper." He finished with a smirk.

"You're going down old man!" James yelled and pointed to Uncle Harry who snorted and shook his head.

"You better deflate that head of yours Jamie. I was the one that taught you Quidditch, therefore, I know all your tricks." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Now if anyone is injured, the Scamander's and Longbottom's, who will be joining us tomorrow, will substitute. Alternately if everyone is fine, they will referee and commentate. There will be no cheating and no sabotaging!" Ron finished and looked pointedly at James and Fred.

Rose grinned at her cousins and motioned Teddy over.

"Are you ready for midnight Teddy?" Rose asked him and he nodded in return.

"Ok, don't forget Uncle Harry's cloak." Rose reminded him.

"Don't forget your acting skills!" He replied and nudged Rose in the direction of Scorpius.

Rose walked over to Scorpius and tapped him on the shoulder; he turned and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Look's like we're on the same team." Rose said and gave him a blinding grin.

"Hopefully all those midnight practise's will come in handy." Scorpius replied. Rose smiled again.

"We are practising again tonight aren't we?" Rose asked him.

"If you want to, I'll come by your room at midnight." He replied.

"Excellent." Rose whispered under her breath and she went up to her room.

The plan was in motion.

Scorpius wandered to Rose's room, his feet dragging across the floor, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and gently knocked on Rose's door. She opened the door, but instead of walking out of it, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in.

"I wanted to give you something." Rose said and she sat on her bed.

"Well, what is it." He replied and sat next to her, he smirked as he saw that she was wearing her favourite night gown.

"It's your Christmas present, I felt bad because you got me such a lovely gift." She gestured towards the charm bracelet which still only had the eagle on it. "So I wanted to get one for you in return. That why I asked Victoire and Teddy for help, they knew all about the specific charms and fashion and stuff." Rose finished and handed Scorpius a square shaped gift.

It was quite large and required two hands to hold it; it was wrapped in bright green paper and decorated with a red bow. Scorpius tore the wrapping and handed Rose the bow, inside was a shoebox. He looked up at Rose's face and saw that she was biting her lip, because she was nervous.

He lifted the lid of the shoebox and his grin faltered. All he saw was bright blue fleece. He pulled out the offending material which he saw was dotted with pink phoenixes.

"Do you like it?" Rose asked with a hopeful expression on her beautiful face. How could he say no?

"It's… really something?" Scorpius replied and mentally cursed when it came out sounding like a question.

"It's a onesie!" Rose squealed and pulled the rest of the material out of the box. "Will you try it on?" Rose asked and held the monstrosity out towards me.

I took it from her small hands and put it on over my jeans and t-shirt. It swamped me, because it was so big, I realised it had built in mittens and slippers as well as a hood.

With bunny ears.

"Oh you look great! I realised, because you liked my night dress that you should have one similar to mine!" Rose gushed and she pressed a small button in the palm of my hand.

The melodic, yet infuriating sounds of 'The twelve trolls of Christmas' started to play from the suit.

Rose grinned even wider and I was rewarded with a hug, she pulled away and walked out of her bedroom door.

'Oh, the things I do for love' Scorpius thought to himself as he trailed miserably after her.

**!**

**Oh I really want a onesie like that!**

**If you have any questions about anything, let me know!**

**Also my little quiz question is…**

**Which team do you think will win the tournament?**

**Also, what do you think the second present is that Rose will give Scorpius? (Yes there is a second present!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed. I'm glad most of you found the previous chapter amusing (:**

**I also apologise for the switching of the tenses in the last chapter. I will try and correct them when I get the chance, but for now please enjoy.**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 14**

After a particularly horrible Quidditch practise that night, Scorpius followed Rose upstairs, still dressed in his jumpsuit, he had taken it off for practise but Rose insisted he put it back on to sleep in. It was still playing 'The twelve trolls of Christmas' and Scorpius was just about to rip it off when Rose turned to him and burst out laughing.

"I can't *snort* take you *giggle* seriously *gasp*!" Rose chortled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Wait…what?" Scorpius replied, struck dumb with Rose's sudden outburst.

"Oh come on Scorpius. You don't seriously believe that I'd give you an abomination like that for Christmas, do you?" Rose said shaking her head and placing her hands on her hips.

Scorpius just stared at her in disbelief, his mouth opening and closing like a blonde goldfish.

"Do you know how hard I tried, to make it seem like I liked this Rose?" He asked in a strained voice.

"I wouldn't have minded if you hated it Scorpius, it was only a joke." Rose replied with a slightly nervous chuckle.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings though, did I? Now I've got 'The twelve trolls of Christmas' stuck in my head!" He groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, but I'm giving you your real gift tomorrow. Teddy agreed to help me with it and he's probably finishing it now." Rose said with a grin and carried on walking up stairs.

The next morning Scorpius was woken up when he heard a loud thump and a groan.

"Wake up its Christmas eve!" Rose sang excitedly as she pulled Albus off his bed. Albus swatted at her but she grinned and ruffled his hair. Albus got up, muttering something about bacon and eggs for breakfast.

Rose skipped over to Scorpius' bed and shook him roughly.

"Scorpius? Wake up, its Christmas eve and we have to set up the Quidditch pitch." Rose whispered to him. "Also, I have your real present." She added, snorting when she thought of the joke gift she had given him.

He opened his eyes and saw Rose standing over him, her hair cascading around her shoulders, an excited look plastered on her pretty face. If only he could wake up like this everyday, he thought to himself.

"Well, what is it?" He grumbled and sat up, his voice hoarse from sleep and his hair sticking up wildly.

Rose handed him a rectangular present. The wrapping paper was navy with snowballs flying on it and a white bow decorated the top. It felt quite hefty and Scorpius ripped the paper suspiciously, half expecting 'God rest ye merry Hippogriff' to start playing. But he was pleasantly surprised to see a silver photo album staring back at him. He flicked to the first page to see a picture of him and Albus in first year. It had been take on Rose's muggle camera so the figures in the photo weren't moving.

He looked up at Rose and saw a beam on her face.

"Do you like it?" She asked and sat on his bed, next to him.

"It's brilliant, much better than the jumpsuit." Scorpius said and they both chuckled.

He flicked through the album and saw images of him and Albus in second year, him and Albus on a broom in third year, Scorpius drawing on a sleeping Albus' face in fourth year, a disgruntled Scorpius emerging from the Slytherin common room with pink hair in Fifth year and a funny one of the two of them a few days ago trying on Grandpa Weasely's novelty Christmas hats.

Scorpius stopped when he reached the middle page. It was the last photo in the album, Rose was hugging him and grinning, a look of pure delight etched permanently on her face. Scorpius was hugging her back, a pained expression gracing his features. He was wearing the jumpsuit and looked like an overgrown baby.

"Teddy was hiding in my room under Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak! He took the picture then went to a muggle town and developed them for me." Rose laughed with glee at Scorpius' expression.

"Rose…That is brilliant. You are a real genius sometimes, did you know that?" Scorpius laughed.

"Anyway, you can burn the onesie if you want, but keep the picture. Besides you had better hurry up and get changed, we need to help set up for the Tournament." Rose sighed and got up.

The two teens thundered down stairs and bounded out into the back garden and hurried over to Albus, they were just helping positioning the commentating tent when Rose squealed and ran over to someone.

"I can't believe your mum said yes." Rose exclaimed and hugged the familiar person again.

Albus and Scorpius walked over to see Sunny and Rose excitedly talking. Sunny skipped over and greeted the two boys.

"Come and put your things in my room." Rose said and dragged Sunny inside.

Scorpius turned and saw a small group of people appear out of no where with a loud crack. He could make out four adults and three teens. No doubt that the Scamander's and Longbottom's had arrived.

Rolf and Luna Scamander walked over followed by Lorcan and Lysander. They greeted Albus and he showed them inside. Scorpius was glad Albus had been the one to greet them; ever since second year the Scamander twins had taken it upon themselves to despise him. They were in Ravenclaw and could get very inventive with pranks, particularly ones with Scorpius on the receiving end. It was nothing Scorpius couldn't handle though…

Scorpius then saw Alice Longbottom shyly wave at him as her parents Professor Neville Longbottom and Hannah Longbottom greeted him warmly. Scorpius shook his head; the Longbottom's were a sharp contrast to the Scamander twins.

Scorpius made his way inside the house and searched for Albus, he knew Rose would be chatting to Sunny in her room. He was just looking in the kitchen and was about to head to the living room when his path was blocked by the Scamander twins.

Lysander, the dreamer of the duo, gave Scorpius an apologetic look as Lorcan smirked at Scorpius.

"How's our favourite snake doing?" Lorcan cooed, and patted Scorpius' head in a patronizing manner.

"I would be doing a lot better if you moved." Scorpius sighed.

He didn't want to duel with them, especially because they were all underage. He knew that if it came down to a fist fight Lysander would run and Scorpius could easily take Lorcan.

"Now now Scorpius, Lysander and I just want to be civil. No pranks, no fights and no insults. Just over Christmas of course, deal?" Lorcan smirked again and held out his hand.

Scorpius grimaced as he took his cold hand and gripped. Lysander's grip tightening as subconscious battle for strength ensued. Scorpius snorted as Lysander roughly pulled away.

"No fights, no pranks, no insults. You have a deal." Scorpius said and walked away to find Albus.

Alice walked to Rose's room and gently knocked on the door; Rose opened and immediately hugged her.

"I didn't think you were coming until this evening." Rose exclaimed and helped Alice with her weekend bag.

Sunny was sprawled out on Rose's bed and her bag was thrown haphazardly on one of the two camp beds set up on the floor. She got up and welcomed Alice who then sat on the unoccupied camp bed.

Alice was in Gryffindor like the other two girls but shared very little classes with them. They were in separate dormitories and only really associated in the holidays when their families got together.

"Alice, what are you going to do for the tournament?" Sunny asked, smiling at the shy girl.

"Referee or medical I think. I want to be a healer when I graduate." Alice replied with a small smile.

"At least you have an idea of what you want to be." Sunny complained. "I have no clue, I just want to get my N.E.W.T.S and be done with it."

"But you have so much potential, besides you're so pretty, if all else fails you could marry the next Minister for Magic." Rose laughed and poked Sunny in the ribs.

"Can you really see me married to someone like that Rosie? Besides we all know you're going to be the next Minister for Magic and you're already meant for someone else." Sunny added with a sly grin.

Alice giggled at the two friends. "Who is Rose going to marry?" She asked in a light voice.

Rose glared at Sunny; she didn't even like him much, let alone fancy him!

Sunny smiled back before blurting out, "Scorpius Malfoy!" and falling in a heap on the bed laughing as Rose attacked her.

"It's not true Alice I swear! If my family heard you say that Sunny, James would kill him and Hugo would then resurrect him and kill him again. Don't even get me started on what my Dad would do." Rose cried.

"We all know how heart broken you'd be then, wouldn't we?" Sunny added and fell about laughing again.

Alice chuckled as Rose left Sunny's side and sat next to her. Alice placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry Rose; I know you don't even like him." She patted her arm reassuringly.

Rose tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach and hold on to the dislike that she thought she felt for Scorpius Malfoy.

**This was mainly a filler chapter with added friendship and teeny tiny amounts of photo album fluff.**

**Next chapter: Christmas and the Tournament.**

**What do you think Rose gets for Christmas from her family and friends?**

**Also any suggestions for what you would like to see in later chapters?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thanks again to all that reviewed. I'm writing this with sparkly blue nails to give inspiration! (I'm not entirely sure how it will but...)**

**Also Sarah Liz B, first, thanks for being the 100****th**** reviewer. Yay! And yes, Sunny is an OC I made her up to be Gilderoy Lockhart's granddaughter, I think all the details are explained in chapter 2.**

**Lorcan and Lysander are actually Luna and Rolf's twin boys.**

**I'm not sure if Neville and Hannah had a daughter but if he did I would have thought she'd be called Alice.**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 15**

Rose lay awake that night, she listened to Sunny's soft snoring and she gently smiled at Alice's mutters and mumbles. The ancient grandfather clock that held the faces of her large family and their whereabouts let out a loud chime, to indicate that it was midnight. Rose grinned and a tremble of incitement coursed through her. It was Christmas.

Rose awoke after receiving a measly three hours of sleep. She had been too excited but finally managed to fall into a fitful slumber. She leapt out of bed, waking Sunny and Alice in the process and streaked downstairs, knocking irritable Weasely's and a few messy haired Potter's out the way. Rose had her eyes set on the Christmas tree and didn't see a startled blonde boy before she crashed into him.

Groaning and clutching her head she got up and peered down at a scowling Lysander Scamander.

"Oh I'm so sorry Lysander!" Rose exclaimed and offered her hand to help him up.

His scowl vanished when he saw who had flown into him and accepted Rose's hand.

"No harm done Rosie, we all know how you get when you see your presents." Lysander replied and placed his hand on her back to guide her towards the gargantuan Christmas tree. Rose didn't know what to feel about his close contact, but let it slide when she saw her pile of presents tempting her to open them.

Her mother greeted her with a hug and a kiss but was interrupted when her father grabbed her and spun her in a large circle.

"Christmas time Rosie darling, ready for your presents?" Ron said and put a now dizzy Rose on the floor.

Rose gazed at all of her family members that were clad in their colourful pyjamas. They all had a generous pile of presents in front of them. Every individual family bought everyone a present so the cost was lessened. But Rose still bought her closest cousins and family a gift from just her.

"Right, everyone open your present from Grandma and Grandpa Weasely first, and then we will start with the eldest." Ron called out and everyone started to shred the paper that encased the famous Weasely jumpers. Rose smiled as a soft rose pink jumper fell onto her lap as she ripped open the paper. A large white R was sewn on the front.

Bill started to open his gifts, as did Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis who now wore navy, white, red, orange and black jumpers.

"'Ave a colourful Christmas, from Ron, 'Ermione, Roze and 'Ugo." Fleur read out the gift tag in her thick French accent and started to unwrap her gift. Tubes of paints and paintbrushes spilled onto the floor as Fleur gasped in glee.

"Est très superb!" She exclaimed and hugged her possessions close.

And so the present unwrapping commenced as Bill's family went first, then Charlie and his girlfriend and so on.

Rose was hopping up and down with excitement as it finally got to her family. Hugo started to demolish the wrapping paper of his gifts and Rose picked up her first present. The one that was top of her large pile.

Rose received a lot of books: 'Poisonous plants through the ages' from Bill and Fleur, 'How to tame those wild locks' from George and Angelina, 'Jumpers: A guide on how to knit them', from her Percy and Audrey, and finally 'The guide to chasing' from Harry and Ginny.

"How did you-?" Rose gasped in surprise.

"We contacted Neville who was in Diagon Alley the day after you announced that you were going to be a chaser who bought it from Flourish and Blots." Harry explained and laughed when Rose gave him and Ginny a hug.

Rose also got a skin care kit from Charlie and his girlfriend, a rose necklace from Lily (because Lily knew she hated them) and finally a huge broom care kit from Albus.

"I also asked Dad to ask Neville to get that for you." Albus said when he saw Rose's confused face.

"But I don't have a broom Al." Rose said in dismay.

"Well actually…" Hermione started and picked up a wrapped oblong box decorated with red paper that has been hiding behind Ron's back.

"Neville picked it up." Ron said with a grin that stretched across his freckled face.

"Thank you Uncle Neville, you've been so kind to me." Rose said and gave her unofficial Uncle and Aunt a hug.

With shaking hands, she tore the paper off the oblong present to reveal a black box embossed with silver writing. At this point, her whole family were silent, anxiously waiting to catch a glimpse of the inevitably gorgeous broomstick.

Rose read the embossed words aloud with building excitement.

"Firebolt 9000. The fastest broom ever created."

She gently lifted the lid of the box and moved the black and silver tissue paper to the side. Gasping in delight, Rose carefully picked up the black broomstick. An intricate filigree of silver swirls and spirals decorated the broom. The matrix of pattern stopped when it reached the twigs at the end, neatly combed into perfection. Two silver foot holds were placed at the end, the same shape as some of the spiral within the decoration. Rose was stunned when she saw, at the end of the broom, her initials stamped in silver at the other end of the broom, forever marking it as hers.

Rose jumped up and leapt on her parents. (After putting her broom back, of course.)

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best, this is the best gift ever, and I love it!" Rose exclaimed and showered her Mother and Father with kisses.

"Ok we get it." Hermione laughed, but gave Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"Now we will have lunch, then once you're done with that get in your team colours and start warming up." Ron called out and Rose took her possessions upstairs.

Scorpius followed Rose upstairs with his smaller pile of presents. Being friends with Albus for six years had earned a begrudging acceptance from the Weasely family and a full friendship from the Potter clan.

Albus had given him a book called 'How to break up without getting beaten up.' Lily had given him a limited edition never ending box of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans. He had also received a new eagle feather quill from Mr and Mrs Potter who had clearly heard about his Patronus. But the best present had to be his emerald green Weasely jumper, a large silver S was emblazoned on the front. In his mind this was a symbol that they had truly accepted him, no matter who his father was.

He shrunk his presents and placed them in his trunk before changing into his usual Quidditch uniform. He grabbed his Nimbus 8000 and walked towards Rose's room.

He knocked on the door and heard a small voice say he could come in. Scorpius cautiously walked in and saw Rose sitting in her bed, her stunning new broomstick balancing on her outstretched palms that were placed in her lap. Her head was down, her hair falling over her lovely new Weasely jumper.

"Rose? What's the matter?" Scorpius asked and sat next to her, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Look at this Scorpius." Rose whispered and held up her broom. "I know I'm going to mess up at Quidditch and all my family will be so disappointed in me. There's no point in me even having this fantastic new broom." Rose finished and sagged her shoulders.

Scorpius furrowed his brow in confusion; this was only nerves, why was she so upset?

"Rose it's only first time flying nerves, I had them in second year when I played my first match. I vomited on the opposing captain's shoes." Scorpius said with a laugh and put his arm round Rose's shoulders. He couldn't resist the contact.

Rose felt that familiar feeling settle in her stomach as Scorpius put his warm arm round her shoulders, now that she was used to the unsettling, slightly distracting feeling, she found that it was actually quite pleasant, especially when she leaned into Scorpius' chest slightly.

"It's not nerves; well it is, but… What if I lose? What if I'm a disappointment?" Rose said quickly in a hushed voice. She looked up at Scorpius and saw him gulp.

"Loosing is a part of life Rose. You win some and you loose some. As for being a disappointment, that's impossible, you could never, ever be a disappointment." Scorpius replied quietly, his face slowly moving closer to Rose's with each word.

There lips were almost touching; she could feel his breath tickling her lips, as he could smell her minty breath wash over his face.

Rose moved closer and their lips touched. It felt _right_, she realised with a start, as his hands reached out to cup her soft face. She found that her hands were tangling themselves in his impossibly soft hair.

The sound of footsteps and loud squeals broke them apart, unwillingly, Scorpius noted as Rose grumbled.

"We'll talk after the match." Scorpius said and Rose nodded, a smile playing on her beautiful lips. He couldn't resist it; he bent down and pressed his lips to hers again.

Then the door to her room slammed open.

"Rose we need to go down-" Lily began but abruptly stopped when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Lily, I can explain." Rose began as Lily stood there, mouth hanging open in shock.

**:O **

**I wrote this whilst listening to…**

**Set fire to the third bar-Snow Patrol.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Also let me know what you like to listen to and how you think Lily will react to the kiss.**

**If you want to of course…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers.**

**I have not updated in a while because I had my final exam and my…PROM. So I am in a very happy mood as I am officially free! But I'm very sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Thank you for telling me what music you listened to. I checked some of them out and it widened my music taste quite a lot, I must add.**

**In this chapter, it gets a bit cheesy, so if you're not big on stuff like that there's a bit of Quidditch at the end to liven things up. I have never really written scenes like these so this is a bit of a learning curve for me. Hopefully the Webb sisters will inspire me…**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 16**

Lily stood there, a stony look plastered on her freckle splattered face. Rose quickly stepped out of Scorpius' embrace and hurried over to Lily.

Rose heard Scorpius leave and she peered at Lily's face. Lily just looked at her cousin, her piercing green eyes, identical to her fathers and grandmothers, gazing intently at Rose.

"Did I just see, what I thought I saw?" Lily asked slowly placing her hands on Rose's shoulders.

"Yes, Lily. But it's not what it looks like!" Rose exclaimed, quickly trying to think of an excuse as to why she kissed Scorpius.

In reality, she was trying to think of an excuse to cover up the strange feelings that stirred inside her whenever she thought of him. Rose was not used to this fluttering sensation that occurred when someone said Scorpius' name, or the quickening of her breath when she saw a platinum blonde head in a crowd full of people.

Who was she kidding? She loved the boy.

Rose stepped away from Lily and plonked down on her bed, her head fell into her hands and she shook her head in disbelief, it felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of her.

"I… I think I like him Lily." Rose said in amazement. "How do you know, Lily? How do you know if you love someone though? I've never felt it before." Rose continued and stared at Lily as she sat next to Rose.

"Well, from what Victoire has said about Teddy and from those cheesy love novels I always read. Love is when you feel weird feelings in the pit of your stomach. It's when you can only think of that one person, and if they love you back, then… it's unimaginable." Lily explained, a mesmerised looked graced her beautiful features.

Rose rested her head on Lily's shoulder. Thought flitted through Rose's mind so quickly she could barely keep up.

"I think I love him then. If he loves me back and It's not just a crush, then…" Rose trailed off, imagining the possibilities.

Lily leapt up from the bed, causing Rose to fall a little.

"No!" Lily cried a pained look crossed her face; she grasped Rose's shoulders again, this time roughly.

"You can't love him yet." Lily implored, growling a little at Rose in a slightly menacing way.

"Not yet, you can't love him, not until seventh year ok?" Lily said, gazing into Rose's eyes.

"What, but why?" Rose asked, utterly confused.

"If you love him now, in sixth year, then I'm fifty galleons poorer." Lily stated, shaking Rose's shoulders a little.

"You've been betting on me!" Rose cried in incredulity.

"How long has this been going on and who with?" She continued and started pacing across her small bedroom.

"Err, me, mum, dad, your mum, Teddy and Victoire all think that you and Scorpius will get together in seventh year. Your dad, Hugo and Albus never think it will happen. Everyone else thinks you'll end up killing him." Lily said with an apologetic smile.

"We started the bet a few weeks ago when you sent my mum the letter. No one ever thought you'd get together in sixth year!" Lily explained and smiled at the stunned expression on Rose's face.

Rose stopped pacing as an idea suddenly bloomed in her mind, the same smirk that she wore when she was thinking up Scorpius' gift formed on her face.

"Well Lily. Its nine months until I'm in seventh year and I really don't want you loosing out on fifty galleons. I think Scorpius and I can keep a secret for that long, don't you?" Rose said, a devious grin stretching its way across her mouth.

"I knew there was a reason you were my favourite cousin." Lily yelled and performed a small victory dance before tightly hugging Rose.

"Now I'm going to go and win a tournament!" Rose exclaimed grabbing her broom and hurrying downstairs.

Rose and Lily scurried into the back garden to see her mum and grandmother handing out Quidditch jumpers.

"Rosie, here's yours. Look, it even matches your hair." Hermione laughed and handed her daughter a bright red jumper.

The jumper fit Rose like a glove; a dark black four was embroidered on the back. Above the number was her name, officially making her a member of a Quidditch team.

She hurried over to her team mates and stood next to Scorpius who gave her a questioning look. Rose smiled at him and bumped his shoulders in a reassuring manner, she saw him visibly sigh in relief, but sobered up when Victoire narrowed her eyes at Rose in a searching way.

"Right, as self appointed team captain, we will start with some basic manoeuvres and techniques. Rose, seeing as we've never seen you play, I'll be keeping a close eye on you, I have no problem subbing you if I think you're not good enough." James stated with a self-satisfied smirk.

"James, she's a brilliant player. You may want to deflate that big ego of yours; it may get in the way of actually watching her." Scorpius snarled.

James narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing. The teams mounted their brooms and flew onto the separate warm up pitches. Flashes of blue and yellow could be seen in the distance and Rose mounted her wonderful new broom. She took off and marvelled at the power and speed of her broom. She joined the rest of her team and could already see Scorpius high above, keeping an eagle eye out for the practise snitch.

"Rose, pair up with Vic and start scoring. Remember, I'll be watching." James warned, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ready, Rosie?" Victoire called out from her position in front of the three rings hovering in mid air.

Rose narrowed her eyes in concentration as Fred junior zoomed past and handed her the quaffle. Rose felt the sphere in her hand, it was coarse and quite large, she knew she could throw hard and aim well easily when she put her mind to it.

Rose flew from side to side, trying to make Victoire follow her with her eyes. If Vic followed her face then she wouldn't notice her move her arms. That was the plan, anyway.

Rose saw Victoire follow her movements and Rose zipped to the left, only to feint and whip around Vic, slamming the quaffle through the right hoop.

"Nice one Rose. I was only kidding about what I said earlier. Sorry." James called out and gave Rose the thumbs up.

Rose snorted and stuck her tongue out at her idiotic cousin, Victoire threw the quaffle high in the air and Rose flew round and snatched it.

The practise commenced for another ten minutes, Rose practised with Victoire then with Dom and Molly who were the other chasers, and finally with James and Fred.

Rose had to catch the quaffle pass to Dom and then catch it again and pass back to Molly whilst dodging bludgers, brutally smacked by Fred and James. Or as she recently named them, the Dangerous Duo.

"Ok, come in." James yelled and hovered in mid air as his team mates swarmed around him like flies. Excited chatter filled the air as the friends and family reviewed their practise.

"Well done everyone that was a brilliant practise. Scorpius your doing great, when your diving don't pull up too quickly, your broom is in great condition it can handle almost anything. Victoire, don't fall for those feints, ninety percent of the time their lying. Molly and Dom you need to connect more when passing, but otherwise, great playing." James finished his briefing and everyone flew off.

Rose stayed where she was, confusion furrowing her brow. Why had James said nothing about her? She was just about to fly to the ground when James called out to her.

Fred was floating next to James with a small smile on his tanned face.

"I bet your wondering why I didn't brief you on your playing eh?" James said to Rose with a grin.

"Well, yes I was actually. Was I really that bad?" Rose asked, a worried look crossing her face.

"Quite the opposite actually, you were much better than I expected, considering you only started properly playing a week ago. I just wanted you to practise your dodging. That's your main weakness and I want all the weaknesses in my team stamped out." James said with a fierce look on his face.

"What do I need to do?" Rose asked she wanted to improve her playing, even if that meant being hit by bludgers a million times.

"Basically Fred is going to hit you with a load of bludgers and you have to dodge them." James said simply.

Rose swallowed a lump of fear that had lodged itself in her throat. She hadn't really meant it when she said she wouldn't mind being hit by bludgers. Besides, her broom is the fastest one there is, she could take it.

Fred flew away and James leaned back on his Cleansweep Turbo in a cocky manner.

Rose kept her eyes peeled for bludgers as she circled the pitch. She heard the tell tale whistle of a well thrown object as she swept to the side, the bludgers missing her ear by an inch.

The onslaught continued for another fifteen, Rose dodged, dipped and dove until she almost fainted from fatigue.

"Right, that's enough. Well done Fred nice playing. Rose that was excellent, go and rest before the first match. Well done." James said and gave her a hug once they had settled on the ground.

Rose could barely feel her legs as Sunny, Lily and Alice greeted her inside. She caught sight of Scorpius and he motioned her over to him.

Rose walked over, the familiar feeling settling in her stomach as he led her into a secluded part of her house.

"Rose, what's going on?" He asked and ran in hands through his gorgeous hair.

"Where do I start…?" Rose laughed and began telling him the conversation she had had with Lily, all the while hoping that he didn't just have a silly little crush on her.

**Phew! That was long for me, wasn't it?**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I apologise again for not updating sooner.**

**Ok the first question is…**

**What do you think Scorpius' reaction will be to the news of the bets?**

**And just for fun… What is your favourite film at the moment?**

**Mine is: How to train your dragon :p**

**Next update will be at some point this week maybe tomorrow, Friday or Saturday.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Thank you to all that reviewed, and thank you for telling me your favourite films! We have a lot more in common than just love of Harry Potter, it seems…**

**Algophobian Sadist, when someone invents cloning I will clone Heath Ledger. He was and still is my favourite actor and I cried when he died. Thank you for your review, I loved your idea on how Scorpius will show off Rose, it was so cute!**

**Inali Grimalkin, thank you for your pointers and your kind words! My favourite Disney film is The Little Mermaid as well.**

**Lastly, the-writing-vampire, thank you for your detailed review, you spoil me with the amount you write and I love all your questions at the end.**

**Once again thanks to everyone else who reviewed, it really means a lot to me.**

**Rose's Tale**

**Chapter 17**

"… And then Lily finally told me that everyone had been betting on us!" Rose finished in a hurried hushed whisper.

Scorpius and Rose were tucked away in a secluded corner of the Weasely kitchen; no one even noticed they had gone but they were bound to soon, as the first match between the Red and Blues started shortly.

"Betting?" Scorpius asked in a slightly louder voice, he ran his hands through his silver hair and looked troubled.

"Yes. I think we should keep us a secret though. Until seventh year and then Lily and the others that betted with her will get their money and everyone will be happy…" Rose trailed off when she caught the expression on Scorpius' face.

A look of shock was plastered on his striking face, mixed with confusion with a slightly crumpled brow.

"What..." Rose gulped her chest constricting. She knew he didn't want to be with her, she had left it too late. "What's wrong?" She tried again, pleased that her voice was steadier.

"Wrong?" Scorpius asked, a bemused expression crossing his face. "Nothings wrong Rosie. I just think that..." He trailed off this time, the confused look vanishing, a pained expression replacing it.

"You don't want me? Is that it? Because if it is then just say it, Scorpius." Rose exclaimed, ashamed to feel unshed tears swimming in her sapphire eyes.

She turned to flee, but was stopped when a warm hand caught her upper arm. She was pulled back into the corner and felt lips crush her own.

A few seconds later Scorpius pulled back.

"I've waited a long time for you Rosie-Belle. Why would I not want you now? Jeez for someone who was almost sorted into Ravenclaw, you sure can be stupid!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Rose whined and buried her head into Scorpius' chest.

Rose and Scorpius quickly leapt apart when they heard Hermione call for them.

"Rose, the tournament is about to start." Rose's Mother shouted and smiled when she saw Rose in the kitchen, alone with her broomstick.

"I was just preparing myself." Rose said and followed her Mum out the kitchen, checking behind her to see Scorpius emerge out of the broom cupboard he had hidden in.

Rose walked to the garden to see the teams all together; she could see James gesticulating wildly at Molly and laughed when she saw Dom smack him playfully over his head.

She walked and stood by her team and nodded at Scorpius who joined a few minutes later.

"Right Reds, we can do this. We just need team work. We need to connect and stay together. Molly, Dom and Rose, you need to be swift and deadly. Victoire, I want first class saves, ok? Fred, beat those bludgers like your beating Hugo. Scorpius you just need to act like your Patronus." James finished his pep talk with a group hi five and the Red team took off.

Rose could see James and Teddy below shaking hands as Uncle Neville refereed the match. She heard the whistle and saw the quaffle thrown high in the air to be caught by Roxanne and took off immediately, shadowing Lily who winked at her.

Lily caught the quaffle and threw it to Lucy, but Rose intercepted and lobbed it to Molly, who threw to Dom who scored the first goal of the tournament.

The game continued for another twenty minutes with the score standing at 110-100 in favour of the Blue team.

Rose could see Scorpius and Albus circling like birds of prey, when suddenly they both dove in unison. Molly yelled at Rose, who spun and quickly caught the quaffle, she streaked to Hugo, who was keeper for the Blue team, and grinned at him.

"Not this time Rosie." Hugo growled, his large hands splayed out, ready to catch the quaffle.

"Hugo, play nice." Rose smiled mischievously and bobbed up and down in mid air.

Hugo followed her with his eyes and she took the opportunity to sink the quaffle into the unguarded right hoop, much to Hugo's dismay.

Suddenly a roar went up from one of the teams, she flew to the ground to see the Reds and Blues mashed together. They were surrounding Albus and Scorpius, but she couldn't tell who had caught the snitch.

Rose shoved her way through the throng of Blues, Reds and now yellows until she stood in front of the two seekers. Albus and Scorpius held out the hands, which were balled into fists, and slowly opened them.

The golden snitch fluttered gently in a pale, long fingered hand as Rose screeched in delight and hugged Scorpius.

Realising what she was doing she jumped back and hugged Molly and Dom too. But she still caught the suspicious twinkle in Vic's grey eyes.

The next match was between the Blues and Yellows. It was a close game which resulted in Uncle Charlie nearly falling off his broom by a sneaky bludger attack and penalties being taken as the result of that. Ultimately it came down to Albus and Uncle Harry diving, and diving and diving until Albus pulled up at the last second. Harry had smashed into the ground, bruised and disorientated but clutching the snitch.

Rose's Dad was ecstatic but stopped dancing in happiness as Aunt Ginny whacked him round the head and helped Hermione clean up Harry's injuries.

It was nearly seven in the evening when the final match commenced. Due to the Blue's double defeat, it came down to the Red's versus the Yellows.

Rose felt sick. She was so nervous but excited, all at the same time. It was like the feeling she got when she was around Scorpius but amplified by a million. Her hands were shaking as she hovered in the air next to Molly and Dominique.

"Rose, you'll be great. Besides, there old! We can take 'em." Dom joked and laughed. Molly gave Rose a reassuring smile.

But Rose couldn't shake the nervous feeling.

When the quaffle was thrown and the whistle blew Rose concentrated on the match. She grabbed the sphere and threw it to Molly. Molly scored the first goal and hi fived Rose as she flew past.

Victoire was trying her best but Ginny, Angelina and Charlie had been playing for years. The Yellow's relied on experience, whereas the Red's just relied on pure talent.

Half an hour in the scores stood at 100 to the Red's and 210 to the Yellows. They needed a miracle to get back in the match. If they just amped up their defence then they could hold off the adults.

Rose called for a time out and a sweaty and tired looking Red team flew to the ground next to her.

"We need a miracle!" Molly exclaimed, leaning heavily on her broom.

"No, we need tactics." Rose replied.

"Like what?" James asked, pushing his sweaty red hair out of his eyes.

"Well Uncle Charlie is shying out of the way of the bludgers more now thanks to his earlier scare. Fred and James if you aim them at him and the other chasers then me, Molly and Dom can intervene. Scorpius, when you spot the snitch, continue to circle, Uncle Harry's way to good at flying and spotting. We need the element of surprise." Rose finished in a rush while the others stared at her in awe.

"What? I notice flaws in people." Rose exclaimed and the others snorted in amusement.

The Red's entered the second half of the match with renewed vigour. They managed to claw their way back up, the scores were at 240-290 in favour of the Yellows when the teams all froze.

Rose knew there was a reason she had a nervous feeling when the game started, she knew someone would get hurt.

Rose was so caught up with Scorpius swooping down and seizing the snitch from under Harry's nose, she didn't see the bludger smack her in the side of the head until it was too late.

She was still conscious as she lost her balance and slipped off her beautiful broom. Rose tumbled to the ground.

Rose felt herself smash into the ice covered the ground. She felt a dull ache pound through her head. She heard and felt the terrible snap of some bones as she hit the floor. She heard some people cry out and yell. Her vision blurred as she saw faces above her, lots of red hair but a blonde head too. Her heart broke when she saw the terrified expression on the blondes face. Then thankfully, she blacked out.

**I know… graphic right?**

**I'm so evil! Killing Rose on Christmas day! After she got with Scorpius and won the tournament?**

**So…**

**Should Rose die? (Obviously not it would ruin the story…Or would it? *Gasp*)**

**How will Scorpius/Lily/Victoire react to Rose's accident? Will they go crazy?**

**And just for fun what do you do when you're not reading Fan Fic? I know we have a pretty diverse community at FanFic so there must be loads going on!**

**I horse ride, paint, draw, write and read fan fic! **

**OH! I almost forgot! Check out The Webb Sisters if you like Florence and the Machine/Lily Allen. If you don't know ho those people are, look them up too :p**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thank you all for my reviews.**

**LittleSuzieQ: I really try to update as often as possible, I hate it when I get hooked on a story and then have to wait weeks for an update. Also I hope Tribe stomped the Yankees **

**To everyone else, I would like to just say thank you to all the detailed reviews. I am truly spoilt!**

**I'm currently ill with a virus, so the updates may be a bit infrequent.**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 18**

Scorpius felt sick.

He had watched Rose tumble to the ground like a lifeless ragdoll and had done nothing. He had frozen with fear and shock, he didn't care that he had caught the stupid snitch, he didn't care that everyone congratulated him before noticing that Rose had fallen.

No one had thought to perform a cushioning charm, not with the excitement of Christmas and Rose learning how to fly.

So no one knew how badly Rose was hurt until she was whisked off to St Mungo's. Ron and Hermione had gone with her, Harry and Ginny had stayed home with the other frightened children.

Scorpius just paced.

He walked back and forth across Albus' room, his feet started to hurt and he didn't know how long he had been doing it for until Albus burst through the bedroom door.

"She's allowed visitors, but my parents are only telling me how bad her condition is until we get to the hospital." Albus said in a rush, he was out of breath and his black hair was tangled.

The he caught sight of the look on my face.

"It's true then? Lily mentioned something about you and Rose and the bet, but I didn't believe her…" Al trailed off and ran his hands through his dishevelled hair.

Scorpius was startled to feel tears in his eyes.

"You can't tell anyone. Rose doesn't want our relationship to be public yet!" Scorpius growled and angrily wiped away his tears.

"Wow mate. I didn't mean anything… I mean, I'll keep it a secret, you know I will." Albus said and patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"I know. I'm just upset about Rose…" Scorpius replied and the two boys trailed downstairs and tried to prepare themselves about seeing Rose.

Rose had always hated hospitals. They always stank of cleaning fluids and ill people, she hated the white walls and the white beds and the white uniforms. She detested the smiling nurses and their annoyingly cheerful bedside manner.

The last time Rose had been at St Mungo's was when she had broken her arm falling out of her tree house. Her father had panicked and took her to the hospital. She had a few wands waved over her, a potion or two was swallowed and she was sent home.

But this time Rose knew a few spells and potions wouldn't cut it. Her body ached, her head throbbed and she was having trouble opening her eyes.

"Rosie, darling, it's your dad." A thick and gruff voice said in her left side. He squeezed her hand and placed his head on it.

"I'm here as well Rose." Rose's mum said from her right side. A softer, smoother hand grasped her right hand.

Rose wanted to reply that she was fine. Falling from a broom wouldn't hurt the great Rose Weasely. But Rose couldn't speak; she couldn't open her eyes or smile and give her parents a reassuring hand squeeze back. She could only listen.

She felt her father leave her side and heard him murmuring to a healer. She heard brief snippets of speech. Words like 'lucky,' 'incredible' and 'coma' stuck in her mind.

What? She was incredibly lucky to be in a coma? If Rose could laugh at her own joke she would've.

She heard her dad leave the room, her mum followed soon after. Rose wasn't vain, she respected herself, but she didn't want to be alone with herself for too long, she only had herself for company, and no one wanted that for too long…

Rose was alerted to a presence on her right; smooth, long fingered hands grasped her own.

"Hey Rose. I knew you'd never be seeker material, can't even see a bludger let alone a snitch." Albus joked and Scorpius chuckled on her right.

Rose felt cool hands brush back her hair on her forehead. Rose heard her magical heart monitor speed up and Albus started to chuckle.

"Way to keep a secret Rosie." He said and patted her arm. She heard his footsteps grow fainter until she heard her door slam.

"I was so worried." She heard Scorpius say. Rose felt the delicate drip of tears splash on her face.

"I have to make this quick, Lily and the others are outside worrying." Scorpius continued and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"I don't know if you can hear me but, when I saw you fall, I nearly fell myself. You finally said yes and I almost loose you. I don't know what I would do without you" Scorpius whispered brokenly and Rose felt his breath on her unmoving face.

Then he kissed her. Rose felt her heart beat faster and she heard it speed up on the magical monitor. She felt his tears drip onto her face as he poured his heart and soul into the kiss. Rose felt his heart break at the thought of loosing her.

All this time she though his love was just imaginary, a sweet fantasy that he had cooked up in his devious mind. But it was real, and Rose was overwhelmed as it washed over her in that one moment.

Scorpius pulled away from Rose and placed a final kiss on my forehead.

"I love you so much Rose." Scorpius gasped and released Rose from his embrace.

Rose's heart continued to beat quickly. Scorpius turned and walked towards the door, his heart slowly breaking as he imagined life without her.

Then he heard something that made him whole again, one single word that shook his world.

"Scorpius?" Rose rasped and reached out for the boy she loved.

**That was a bit dramatic. Phew!**

**Sorry that it was shorter than the other chapters but I hope you enjoyed it **

**For those that are interested, I couldn't sleep one night so I wrote a short Scorose one shot; it shows a completely different Scorpius. It's also quite funny… in my opinion. I will post it this week or maybe even after I posted this ;) It's sort of like this medical incident but turned into a one shot.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Thank you for sticking with me, I know I have not updated in a while I had a gross virus **

**I think you were all a bit upset that I didn't ask you a question at the end haha**

**But thank you all for the lovely and encouraging reviews I received **

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 19**

Rose peered out of the train window. Flashes of green flew past her window as she peered at the cold and wet landscape. She was on her way back to Hogwarts for the New Year. A fresh start after her terrible accident.

Rose had celebrated the New Year in her hospital bed surrounded by her family. They had all crowded round her, wearing their Weasley jumpers and chatting excitedly about New Years resolutions and the school year. When the clock struck midnight, magical party poppers were pulled and kisses were shared. When everyone had left and it was just Rose in her room with her mother sleeping quietly in the corner, Scorpius had snuck in and gave her a New Years kiss, away from gossiping family members and curious eyes.

It had taken a lot of persuading but Rose was finally allowed to go back to Hogwarts at the start of the year instead of a few weeks after. Her injuries consisted of a broken tibia, fractured skull, several cracked ribs, internal bruising and a severe concussion. Of course, the great Rose Weasley had survived and, by some miracle, recovered. The doctors had fixed her cracks and bruises but she was left with a slight limp that could not be fixed by magic for reasons Rose did not want to ask about.

Now all Rose could think about was how she was going to keep her relationship with Scorpius a secret. Albus and Lily knew, but that was it. Her heart had burst when she remembered the look of absolute joy and relief plastered on Scorpius' face when she had woken up from her coma. The boy really did love her and Rose was only just realising how much she loved him back. Love like that couldn't be hidden for that long…

The bright red Hogwarts express pulled up at the station and Rose left her empty compartment, she had insisted that she wanted to be alone one more time before the hustle and bustle of school started. She hopped off the train and started the New Year with a renewed bounce in her slightly limping step, a smile on her face and a secret relationship.

Scorpius was running Late for Defence against the dark arts. Albus had pulled a New Year prank on him. Frogs in his bed at two in the morning did not bode well with him. He had to clean them up, cage them and take them back to transfiguration without magic. Bloody Albus and his magic prevention charms…

Scorpius hurried to the classroom and saw that all his fellow students milling around the rooms. Silver swirls trailed out the end of some of their wands while others had silhouettes of animals bounding, scurrying and cantering around the classroom. Professor May was encouraging some and gave a whoop and an occasional cheer when some corporeal patronus' were created. A huge butterfly patronus fluttered past him, he dodged out the way of an excited Labrador and saw Sunny at the other end of it, laughing and cheering with joy.

Scorpius joined Albus, Rose, Sunny and Isaac at the end of the room and pulled out his wand, he saw Al close his eyes and whisper the spell. A huge stag erupted from the end of his long wand and cantered around the room. Albus concentrated for longer as the stag slowed and stared at the class before slowly disappearing. He let out a gasp of breath, Scorpius was surprised to see sweat dotted on his brow.

"That's bloody hard work. I couldn't concentrate on my happy memory!" Albus exclaimed and sat down.

Isaac muttered the incantation and gripped his wand with both hands when a huge bear burst from the tip of his wand before quickly evaporating.

"Well done Isaac!" Sunny cheered and gave him a hug. Scorpius noticed Albus shooting daggers at him. Rose caught Scorpius looking and gave him a wink.

Rose looked nervous as she grasped her wand in her pale hands. She looked and caught Scorpius' eye again. At exactly the same time, Rose and Scorpius said the spell and two magnificent creatures flew from their wands.

They soared in the air and spiralled together in an intricate sequence, awing the classroom and drawing gasps from their friends. The shapes dipped and swooped, landing in front of their casters.

Scorpius' bird was a proud and striking bald eagle. Its head was sleek and smooth, its wings stretching out in a commanding manner.

Rose's was a slightly smaller Indian spotted eagle. Its curious head was smaller and more feminine. Its beautiful body had a complex pattern detailed on its wings.

The whole class gasped when they saw Rose and Scorpius' patronus' nuzzle each other in a loving way.

"Crap." Rose muttered.

Scorpius gave her a questioning look.

"Lily's going to be pissed off." Rose laughed and her patronus flapped its gorgeous wings and soared into the air again, shortly followed by Scorpius'.

After the huge and obvious display of affection coming from their patronus', word quickly travelled. Soon the whole of Hogwarts knew of the matching Patronus'. Every girl was upset about the loss of the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts. Most of the boys were annoyed too, those that hadn't quite plucked up the courage to ask out the intimidating Rose Weasley cursed at their missed chance.

Rose and Scorpius were happy though, it only took one day for their love to truly shine through. It was too strong to keep it a secret, just as Rose had known. For the rest of that day they were joined at the hip, scarcely moving apart even at dinner time. Scorpius just sat with Rose and astounded the whole of the school. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? It was almost taboo to even think it!

As for Lily and the bet everyone agreed that the closest wins. So Lily and the others received their money and everyone was happy.

Rose just wanted the rumour started and gossipers to shut up, she had her Scorpius and nothing else mattered.

But Rose knew deep down that everything had to have a downside. Everything had gone swimmingly with no faults or mishaps. She was dreading this one even more than her accident…

**I am very happy with Rose's patronus and I'm looking forward to showing you guys her animagus. If you look up the Indian spotted eagle, it's a gorgeous red brown which I think suited Rose. It's also on the venerable register which I think suited Rose as well. Let me know what you think about this. **

**Also thank you to those who checked out my other story and to those who registered it as a favourite, it means so much to me!**

**Now for the questions that I missed asking…**

**If you have seen it, did you cry at Deathly Hallows part 2?**

**And what kind of sweets do you like? A bit random I know!**

**My answers: Yes and Dib Dabs mmmmm.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews you may hate me once you've read this chapter. Believe me I hate myself…**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 20**

Scorpius snuck up behind his girlfriend and grabbed her hand; she jumped and smacked him on the shoulder before quickly pecking him on the cheek.

Scorpius grinned at how carefree Rose had become since their relationship was (unintentionally) announced. But Scorpius could also see Rose was worried, like she had a seen the grim or something.

They strolled to class together, shoulders brushing occasionally, feet stepping in unison. They entered the room to the usual whispers and stares.

Rose caught a few comments and had to cast her eyes to the floor so she wouldn't laugh.

"A Malfoy and a Weasley? I still can't believe it!"

"She's too good for him."

"No he's too good for her!"

"I heard he saved her from a wild hippogriff attack!"

"Well, I heard _she_ saved _him_ from a wild thestral attack!"

Scorpius had told Rose to ignore the gossip and make light of the rumours and stories. Weeks had passed and Rose still found it hard but came running to Scorpius, doubled over laughing when she heard that Scorpius had apparently braved a snowstorm to declare him undying love for her while she threw roses out her bedroom window in return!

Rose sat in her usual seat and Professor Booker waltzed into the classroom, a huge grin stretched across his face. The whole class immediately stopped chatting and faced their no nonsense teacher.

"Today, I want you to partner up and guess what their animal form will be. But, I don't want you to be with a friend or someone from your own house this is a crucial part in the animal transformation, so make a lot of notes!" Professor Booker said and cast a warning glare around the room.

"Off you go"

Rose smiled at Scorpius and wandered off to find a partner. Isaac spotted her and walked over.

"Would you say we were friends?" He asked her with a grin.

"Nah, I hate you." Rose grinned back and they sat down together at an empty table.

"So what animal am I?" He asked once they had pulled out their quills and parchment.

"Well your patronus is a bear, which reflects your personality. I mean, a bit grumpy, yes, and protective too. So your animal would have to reflect your appearance and actions. If I didn't know it was your patronus I would have said you were a bear." Rose sighed in defeat, completely at a loss. She noted down a few points about him on her parchment and looked at him.

"Hmm, well I can guess a couple of animals for you. Your patronus is intelligent and graceful like you. But you can be ferocious and proud. I'd say a tiger because of the colouring, possibly a horse?" Isaacs brow furrowed in concentration.

"Wait, are you saying I have a horse face?" Rose snorted and tried to stifle her laughter when she saw the look of shock on Isaac's face as he tried to rectify his mistake.

After class Scorpius walked her to Gryffindor tower on the way they discussed class and Hogsmead. Rose felt so happy it almost hurt, she had found love. Or rather, Scorpius had chased her until she gave in and realised that all that hate she had felt for him was really love in disguise.

"Are we going to Hogsmeade together this weekend?" Rose asked Scorpius on their way to Gryffindor.

"I'm not going this weekend." Scorpius replied, suddenly distant, he wouldn't look Rose in the eye but when she pulled him to a stop he turned and smiled at her.

"I just have a lot of homework; its only Wednesday there's bound to be a lot more. Besides you and Sunny should go; you need a girl's day out." Scorpius smiled and pulled Rose into his arms once they had reached the door to the common room.

Rose still wasn't entirely happy, but her grudge disappeared as soon as Scorpius' lips touched hers. Rose sighed and circled her arms round his neck, gently stroking the ridiculously soft hair at the nape of his neck. One of his hands tangled in her hair, the other trailed deliciously down her spine and rested on her lower back.

Just when Rose was about to deepen the breathtaking kiss, Scorpius pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, he stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I won't be able to sleep tonight. You make me crazy Rosie." Scorpius whispered and kissed her lips once more before groaning and pulling away.

Rose smirked and watched as he turned to leave. She grabbed his hand and pulled his before he could get further away.

"Rose" Scorpius groaned, but Rose silenced him with her hand.

She buried her face in his chest and breathed in his unique fresh smell. A few weeks ago, in potions, they had been making Amortentia, Rose had smelled her mothers famous roast dinner, daisies from her garden and a fresh, clean, minty scent which she later realised was Scorpius.

"What's all this about Rose?" Scorpius murmured into her wild red hair, he tightened his arms around her when she moved her head up to the crook of his neck.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Rose whispered and inhaled his smell deeply.

"I won't let anything happen to you. You know that." Scorpius said and breathed in Rose's smell.

His Amortentia had smelled like his childhood dog Diego, pumpkin pie, his fathers study and a sweet, floral smell that could've only been Rose.

"I know but. I can't get rid of this feeling that…" Rose trailed off, unsure of how to phrase the sentence correctly.

"You can tell me anything Rosie. You know that." Scorpius said seriously, pulling back and looking Rose straight in the eye.

"I can't help feeling that something is going to happen between you and me." Rose whispered and let go of him.

"I told you, nothing will happen, I won't let it Rosie. I love you, you silly girl." Scorpius said with a loved up smile.

Rose searched his face for any sign of doubt but could only see adoration. Rose smiled to reassure him and headed up to her room. Head swimming with kisses and love, but tinged with that same feeling of doubt.

The week passed with nothing bad happening. In fact, nothing really happened at all (a rare and strange occurrence at Hogwarts.) Rose sat with Scorpius and their friends at lunch time; she did her homework and practised her charms work. On Saturday Rose went to Hogsmeade with Sunny, she linked arms with her best friend and grinned when Sunny gave her a questioning look.

"Looks like Scorpy-poo's made you all loved up." Sunny joked and poked Rose in the side.

"Haha Sunny, It's about time you found a boyfriend, and then I can make fun of you!" Rose laughed and tickled Sunny's sides.

"Well there is someone I like, but, he doesn't like me back." Sunny sighed and looked at the sky.

They had nearly reached Hogsmeade and started walking towards Honeydukes.

"Well…Who is it? Maybe I can get some information on them?" Rose said as they entered the crowded shop.

"Yeah, you could probably tell me his whole life story." Sunny murmured and started to fill up her sweet bag.

"Oh my Merlin!" Rose gasped. "It's Al isn't it?"

Sunny shot Rose a look that made her stop dancing around in excitement.

"Not a word to anyone, especially that boyfriend of yours." Sunny warned.

The girls paid for their goodies and headed off to the Hogs Head, the spring sun was warm on their backs and they where in need of a cool butterbeer when Rose saw something in the corner of her eye.

It was just a flash of blonde hair that made her look twice, what she saw made her heart stop beating.

Scorpius was walking to Madam Puddifoots with a stunning black haired girl on his arm. They were eating ice cream and the girl laughed and wiped some off Scorpius' face. He smiled down at her petite frame and kissed her forehead before heading into the tea shop.

Rose stood still. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move and could barely see through the fast falling tears spilling out her eyes. She felt sick and had to run to the toilet in the Hog Head to empty her stomach. Sunny quickly followed and held her long hair out of her face.

Rose sat heavily on the bathroom floor; her head lolled against the wall and fell onto Sunny's comforting shoulder.

"How could he Sunny?" Rose croaked.

"I don't know Rosie. But I'm going to find out." Sunny whispered, close to tears at the sight of her broken friend.

**So…. Please don't kill me?**

**Question time?**

**I have a hidden agenda this update….**

**What do you think will happen to Scorpius and Rose's relationship?**

**Can some of you recommend me some books to read?**

**I have just read a fantastic book called Starcrossed by Josephine Angelini, I like fantasy teen fic books so I would love it if you gave me some ideas as to what you read and what you think I would like **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**I am completely overwhelmed at how many of you fantastic readers have added my story to their favourites. I just want to say how grateful I am for all those that reviewed, thank you for the kind words and book suggestions, Virtual ice creams all around (if you're allergic to dairy then how about some broccoli…or a trophy?) **

**So, I'm not around next week but I'll try to update asap!**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 21**

Scorpius entered Hogwarts with a huge grin on his face, he had met up with one of is favourite girls in the world. They had enjoyed walking around Hogsmeade, sharing ice cream and talking about all their favourite things. Not only that but he had managed to keep Rose away for the whole day. For that, he was relieved, but felt a bit guilty all the same.

"Hey Malfoy!" A voice called from behind him.

He turned round and ducked just in time to see a bread roll fly past him. Sunny stood grasping another roll in her hand. Her black hair was in a wild knotted tornado around her head, a furious expression graced her normally serene and carefree face. Scorpius dodged the other roll as it whistled past his head.

"Sunny! Chill out. What's wrong?" Scorpius asked and carefully backed up against the stone walls near the great hall as Sunny charged towards him.

"What's wrong? You lying, cheating pig." Sunny snarled and whipped out her wand from her waistband.

"I may not be Ravenclaw standard, but I can fire an excellent bat bogey hex if needs be." She growled and poked the wand in his neck.

Scorpius grasped her wrists and yanked the wand out of her hand.

"You may be Rose's best friend, but I don't appreciate being threatened. Now tell me what I have done to make you this insane!" Scorpius said in a deadly voice.

Sunny noticed the menacing flash in his eyes and knew he meant business. But his was Rose, the only girl to befriend her on her first day here. Rose had always stood up and cared for Sunny, it was about time Sunny did the same.

"Just stay away from Rose. Or I swear I won't be responsible for my actions Scorpius." Sunny spat and pulled her wrists out of his grasp.

Scorpius watched Sunny storm off in the direction of Gryffindor tower, he needed to speak to Rose before Sunny got to her.

Thinking on his feet, Scorpius performed the first spell that came to mind.

"Accio broom!"

Rose fluffed her pillows for the third time before straightening her duvet cover for the fifth time. She swept the floor again, then went over to Sunny's bed and drew back the curtains with the ties; she stripped Sunny's bed and recovered her pillows with new sheets. Then she carefully folded her pyjamas and laid them on her clean pillow. She went back to her bed and picked up her hippogriff nightgown, breathing in the homely smell that never went away from her clothes made her want to sob. She had never wanted her parents so much before in her life.

Rose couldn't take it any longer; she released a frustrated screech and sank to the floor. Not crying but breathing in huge, shaking gulps of air. Her chest felt tight and it hurt to even breathe, but she wouldn't give into the tears yet. If she did then she wouldn't be able to stop for a while. And Rose had business to take care of.

She leapt to her feet when she heard a sharp rap on the window, startled she turned to see Scorpius floating on his broom outside.

"Open up Rosie!" He cried as he tried to reach for the window handle. His broom tipped precariously and he clutched onto it before reaching out again.

Rose eyed him in disbelief. How dare he try and come into the girl's dorm! Rose felt a white hot stab of anger course through her, and was even more infuriated when her heart started to flutter at the sight of Scorpius.

She strode over to the window and glared at Scorpius' smiling face; she opened the window and stood in front of it, blocking the entrance. Rose crossed her hands over her chest and stared at Scorpius.

"May I come in Rosie?" Scorpius asked with his trademark smile, he hovered closer to the open window until he and Rose were almost eye level.

"No." Rose spat and went to shut the window, but Scorpius reached out and grasped her hand.

"Please. Rose." Scorpius gasped as he tried to remain balanced on his broom, Rose noticed that the wind was picking up; she felt a raindrop splash on her nose that was peeking out the window, soon fat drops of water were soaking Scorpius, who was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Damn you weather, Rose thought as she stepped aside for Scorpius to fly in.

He performed a few charms and soon he was warm and dry, he turned to the door and locked it before turning and facing Rose, who had shut the window and was now leaning against it.

"Can you explain to me what I've done wrong? Did I miss our four month anniversary or something?" Scorpius joked and flopped down on Rose's bed.

"No, because we are no longer together, therefore we no longer have anniversaries." Rose replied in a calm voice. On the outside she seemed strong and sure. But inside she was struggling not to cry.

Scorpius sat bolt upright on Rose's bed. He started to shake his head back and forth. For a minute Rose thought he had gone a bit loopy but he regained his composure and strode over to Rose, he gripped her shoulders and bent to stare into her eyes.

"What?" His voice was flat and echoed around the empty dormitory like the crack of a whip.

"I saw you. I saw you with her. If you think that you can just go around shagging other girls while I skip around Hogsmeade with Sunny then you are sorely mistaken!" Rose screamed at him, trying to struggle out of his strong grip.

Rose lost it; fat tears tumbled down her cheeks as she pulled out her wand with the hand she had managed to free from his grip.

"Get out. Never speak to me again." She whispered in a trembling voice as she pointed the wand at Scorpius.

For the second time that day Scorpius grabbed Rose's wand out of her hand and threw it on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" He growled and grabbed Rose as she tried to lunge for her wand.

"I'm talking about that black haired girl you were sharing an ice cream with today at Hogsmeade. The one who _lovingly_ wiped the ice cream off your cheek, you know the one who you _kissed_!" Rose cried.

The room was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. Suddenly Scorpius released Rose from his grip, at first Rose thought he was shaking with tears. She then realised that he was laughing.

Laughing!

Loud peals of laughter echoed around the room, huge chortles of glee burst out from his as he sank to the floor in weakness.

"YOU COMPLETE ARSE SCORPIUS MALFOY!" Rose screamed and grabbed for her wand, she pointed it at his laughing form and released a string of hexes and jinxes.

His once laughing form soon turned into cries of pain. Rose realised that she had performed one to many stinging jinxes as his body convulsed and then went still.

"Scorpius?" She whispered at his now still body. She knelt next to him and shook his arm, which was covering his face.

Worry pooled in Rose chest as she started to breathe heavily, she shook him once again before moving his arms and placing her head on his chest to listen for a heartbeat.

Suddenly Scorpius' arms circled Rose and engulfed her in a huge bear hug; he ignored her flails and cries of protests as he rolled on top of her, forming a cage with her body so she couldn't escape.

"You are a complete dick Malfoy; I am never going to speak to you again. I hate you!" Rose growled as she tried to struggle out from under his body.

"She is my cousin, you idiot." Scorpius said loudly to cover Rose's insults that still flowed form her mouth.

Rose stopped growling profanities and stared at Scorpius.

"She's what?" She whispered up at Scorpius' smirking face.

"My Aunt Daphne had an illegitimate child with a muggle. She's called Jade and she goes to Beauxbatons. Jade didn't want anyone to know about our meeting in Hogsmeade because she thought people would make fun of me for having a half-blooded bastard cousin. I tried to reason with her but she wasn't ready and she made me swear not to tell anyone. That was the girl I was sharing an ice cream with, she was the one I kissed on the forehead because I love her, but not in that way, you stupid, proud idiotic girl." Scorpius finished and looked Rose in the yes to try and gauge her reaction.

"Oh." Rose replied as a blush crept up her cheeks, soon her whole face was an unattractive red and she tried to cover her face with her hands.

"That's probably the cutest thing I have ever seen." Scorpius chuckled as he removed Rose's hands.

Rose looked him in the eyes. She had been such an idiot.

"Scorpius, I am so sorry…" She whispered, she wanted desperately to hug him and never let go but she knew that she had been in the wrong and didn't want to push it.

"It wasn't your fault, I should have said something, anything at least. Now come and hug me, silly girl." Scorpius sighed and Rose nestled into his neck.

The door to the dormitories suddenly flew open, to reveal Sunny. Albus wasn't far behind, hovering on his broom.

"Finally!" Sunny cried, and then she caught sight of Rose and Scorpius together.

"Merlin's beard Rose. You have some explaining to do…"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Now….**

**Question time**

**Do you think Jade should be more included in this fanfic? Or perhaps a different one?**

**And what is your favourite place to visit?**

**Mine is Gran Canaria 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Thank you all for the fabulous reviews and thoughts on how this story is going! I am so sorry for not updating in ages but I was on holiday! Yay! So now that I am nice and tanned I will continue on with the tale.**

**This chapter has more Albus and… a certain someone than Scorose but this is still a Scorose tale, so they are obviously the main focus!**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 22**

Sunny stared at the entwined Rose and Scorpius; she couldn't understand how Rose had taken him back. He had lied, he had cheated and most importantly, he had ripped out Rose's heart and tossed it aside, leaving Sunny to pick up the pieces.

Albus swooped on his broom and landed next to Sunny, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Sunny noticed her fists were clenched to stop them shaking.

"Rose!" Sunny almost growled, and crossed her arms in anger. "He cheated on you." She pronounced each word carefully and precisely, so Rose would understand perfectly.

Sunny looked to Albus for support, he ran a large hand through his already messy black hair.

"Yeah, Sunny filled me in and I'm not entirely sure why you're um… canoodling on the floor together, Rose what happened?" Albus stared at his best friend and cousin, trying to connect the dots as to their apparent break up and reunion.

Rose accepted Scorpius' hand and stood up, brushing down her robes.

"You don't understand, the girl was…um…she was his..." Rose faltered and looked at Scorpius, her brow furrowing in apprehension.

"She was my cousin, but I didn't want to tell you yet as she was nervous." Scorpius said and grasped Rose's hand.

"Why would she be nervous?" Albus asked.

"My cousin Jade Greengrass is and illegitimate half blood. My Aunt Daphne had her and Jade didn't want anyone to know about her in case people picked on me." Scorpius explained with a small smile.

Rose searched his face worryingly, buy Scorpious gave her a reassuring grin and squeezed her hand.

Sunny stared at their joined hands, Scorpius' pale and long fingered hand gripped Rose's small tanned one.

A huge unexpected bubble of loneliness swelled in Sunny's chest as she bolted from the room.

"Sunny!" Rose called after her, but Albus stopped her and went after Sunny.

He sprinted after the small figure, forgetting the enchanted staircase and slid down the ramp that it had transformed into. He landed awkwardly at the bottom, Sunny was on top of him groaning softly and rubbing her wrist.

"Ouch, I'm sorry Sunny, are you alright?" Albus asked and peered into Sunny's face.

He looked at her and realised she was about to cry, he helped her up and led her out the Gryffindor common room, away from curious eyes.

Sunny walked quickly and silently to an empty potions classroom, she sat down and glanced as Albus as he sat in front of her.

"What's wrong Sunny? Rose and Scorpius are back together, we should be happy! He spent ages trying to get her, he got her, almost lost her and now he's got her again, this is a cause for celebration." Albus laughed and placed his finger under Sunny's chin, he pulled her up so he could look into her forest green eyes.

"It's nothing…" Sunny trailed off, looking into Albus' eyes, she knew she couldn't lie to him. He was too kind and honest.

Sunny looked into his eyes, the exact shade and shape of his fathers, and in turn, his grandmothers. Beautifully shaped, framed with ridiculously long black lashes, and a piercing emerald green. She almost laughed, both black hair, both green eyes, they were practically made for each other.

"I just feel like Rose has no time for me anymore, I mean… I am so happy for them. Scorpius is no longer a dick, no offence, and Rose is so cheerful and carefree now. But it seems like I am left on the sidelines. It sounds horrible but, when Rose was upset about Scorpius she needed me and I loved it. That makes me a horrible friend, I don't even deserve her." Sunny finished and placed her head in her hands, sobbing quietly.

Albus' heart seem to thud quicker than normal at the sight of the normally excitable Sunny in tears, he sat next to her and drew her close to him, he stroked her glossy hair and murmured in her ear.

"You have every right to feel this way Sunny." Albus explained and pulled Sunny on to his lap, she dripped tears onto his chest but he didn't care.

"You and Rose are practically sisters, you feel left out and that's ok, but Rose didn't mean it, and you do deserve her, you deserve the best, Sunny. You're kind and funny and beautiful. Rose is lucky to have you." Albus finished and continued stroking her hair.

Sunny looked up from his chest, she wiped her eyes and offered him a salty smile.

"Thank you Al, you don't think I'm all those thing though do you, you were only saying it to make me feel better." Sunny joked and started to get off his lap.

"No, I did Sunny, I really meant it." Albus said seriously and pulled her to his lap again.

"Yeah right…" Sunny whispered, before her lips touched his.

Rose was anxiously pacing the room, worrying about her best friend.

"What if he didn't catch up with her?" Rose exclaimed, biting her nails.

Scorpius was splayed across Rose's bed, twirling his wand like a baton.

"Rosie, she will be fine. Albus has fancied her since second year he'll grab the chance to be alone with her." Scorpius chuckled

Rose laughed in delight and bounded over to her bed, flopping on top of Scorpius.

"Sunny likes him too; wouldn't it be great if they got together?" Rose exclaimed.

"I wonder if their animal forms match? I mean our patronus' match because they're our protectors but your animals reflect your personality. Albus and Sunny are completely different!" Scorpius pondered and softly kissed Rose's head.

"It would be nice if everything matched, but if it did then my bracelet wouldn't be this cool!" Rose laughed and held up her golden charm bracelet which now held two fluttering eagle, a prancing stag, a bouncing Labrador and a roaring bear.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be funny if our animals matched too? Now that would be true love." Scorpius said.

"Sounds good to me" Rose murmured and gently kissed him**, **running her hand over his slightly stubbly jaw and relishing the feeling of his lips on hers.

**Ok so this was a bit of a filler but there will be a few more to come.**

**Question time….**

**What is your favourite DISNEY film? (Had to put it in there!)**

**And do you think the Albus/Sunny ship is a nice idea, or do you hate it?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**I am so sorry for not updating in ages. I was incredibly busy (although that's no excuse!) I was attending a four-day horse camp, and then I had to collect my G.C.S.E results and enroll in college and still unpack from holiday (I went to Gran Canaria for those that asked.)**

**Anyway… after all those excuses, we shall resume where I left off…**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 23**

A few weeks had passed since the incident between Sunny and Rose. Albus was secretly overjoyed with the mishap, without it he would have never plucked up the courage to express his true feelings towards Sunny, Or, as of this day, his new girlfriend.

Spring, had well and truly sprung around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and Rose was spending more of her time by the lake and the whomping willow, writing about her last years as a student at Hogwarts or revising the transfiguration spell furiously. She was often joined by Scorpius, who would practice small charms or often just sunbathe, holding Rose's unoccupied hand.

It wasn't until the week before they were allowed to try out the animal transforming spell that things turned pear shaped. Again.

Rose sat in her usual spot in charms and smiled at Albus and Sunny, they were practically perfect for each other, and not only looks but also they shared similar tastes. Their personalities were completely different but they both adored Charms, Quidditch, Muggle artists and of course, each other.

Rose was just writing up some more notes on what she thought her animal transformation form would take when Isaac sat next to her.

"Good morning Rose. Finished up your homework?" Isaac asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course I have." Rose replied with a wry smile. "This is actually extra."

"Ahh, why didn't I guess that? Rose finishing her homework the day it's meant to be turned in? Never!" Isaac joked and Rose pushed him playfully on the shoulder.

At that moment Scorpius walked in and gave Rose a curious glance, Rose didn't know why but she felt as if she had done something wrong. She had the unsettling feeling of a small child being scolded by a parent, and she didn't like it.

"Morning all, take your seat Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini late again." Professor Booker admonished as class started.

Scorpius caught up with Rose after lesson had ended and didn't immediately take her hand. Rose had that same feeling again and took his hand instead.

"Are we going to Hogsmeade this weekend? I'd like to finally meet Jade if that's still on the agenda." Rose asked and smiled up at Scorpius.

"Of course I'd like my favourite girl to meet my other favourite girl." Scorpius grinned and kissed Rose on the cheek as they parted for their free period.

The week continued much the same; Scorpius became distant after every Charms lesson but soon regained his same cheerful disposition by lunchtime. It confused Rose so much that she decided that if he were to do the same tomorrow, she would confront him, Weasley's love a good confrontation.

On Friday Rose entered charms to see Isaac already sitting at their desk, she walked past a cuddling Albus and Sunny and sat next to her new friend.

"Hmmm, beating the nerd to class is frowned upon in most social circles Isaac." Rose joked and pulled out her books from her bag.

"Now Rosie, we all know you're not a nerd. Not since everyone realized how nice and approachable you are." Isaac said and gave Rose a rare and astonishingly sweet smile.

"That was really nice Isaac, how come someone as lovely as you doesn't have a girlfriend falling at your feet?" Rose joked and prodded him with her quill.

Isaac suddenly looked sheepish and stared at his hands.

"Well actually… I do like someone, I was wondering if you could help me talk to her?" Isaac asked quietly.

Rose laughed inwardly, she was fast becoming the Hogwarts love doctor, first Sunny and Albus now Isaac, all asking for her love advice.

"Well who is it, I'm sure I can help!" Rose exclaimed and patted the nervous looking Isaac on the shoulder.

"Its actually your cousin." Isaac mumbled.

"Might have to elaborate there mate, I have about ten cousins and not all of them female." Rose laughed and tried to quiet down when she saw Isaacs blush.

"Lily Potter." Isaac whispered so low Rose had to bend closer to hear him.

"No way!" She exclaimed and grabbed Isaac's shoulders. "That's fantastic, she told me ages ago that she thought you were hot!"

Isaac laughed happily as student started to file into the classroom, Rose noticed Scorpius staring at her from the back of the classroom and she gave him a little wave, he returned it with a tight smile. Looks like the confrontation is on for after class.

Professor booker dismissed the class after his talk on how to transform back from your animal form. Rose waited for Scorpius to clean up his things, but he waved her away.

"I need to talk to the teacher." He said and pecked her on the lips before walking to the desk.

Rose waited outside for twenty minutes before giving up and walking to the lake. She stripped off her robe and tie and lay on the grass barefoot in her skirt and blouse. She stared up at the clouds and started ripping up grass in agitation. What had she done? Was she not enough for him anymore? She thought he wanted her desperately after their last fight almost a month ago. But now she wasn't so sure.

Rose was still thinking when a shadow loomed over her. A tall body sat beside her and drew her head onto his lap. It was Scorpius, of course. He started combing through her hair with his fingers, relaxing Rose immensely.

"Are you not angry with me anymore?" Rose asked quietly, loving the feeling of his slender fingers massaging her scalp and threading their way through her red hair.

"I was never angry with you Rosie, how could I be? Why, were you worried about something?" Scorpius replied in a low even voice.

"You always seem so agitated after charms, and today when I waved you seemed like you were annoyed with me." Rose explained in a small voice.

"Not worried. Jealous." Scorpius said.

"What?" Rose exclaimed and quickly sat up, causing Scorpius to pull her hair a little.

"Crap, sorry Rose." Scorpius exclaimed when he saw the loose hairs in his palm, he gently rubbed the spot he had hurt and gave Rose a small smile.

"I'm fine, tell me why you were jealous." Rose asked and grabbed his hand and held it.

"It's not my fault, its human nature. When is see you laughing and touching another male I feel anxious and angry, even if that other male is one of my best friends." Scorpius explained.

"I know what jealousy is Scorpius, that emotion was mixed in with a load of other ones when I saw you with Jade for the first time." Rose elucidated. " Who did you think I was laughing with and touching?" Rose asked, gently stroking his palm.

" I saw you laughing and leaning into Isaac, then you touched him and hugged him. I was automatically going to feel jealous" Scorpius said and pulled his hand away from Rose, even though it pained him to do so.

"Wait a minute." Rose said and she realized in a rush what Scorpius feared. "You think I don't love you anymore don't you?" Rose gasped when she saw the answer on Scorpius' face.

"Can you blame me? I lied to you and you thought I cheated on you." Scorpius explained. " Then I saw how you acted with Isaac and thought, this is it, you're going to leave me and then you said, 'I'll wait for you after class' and I assumed the worst." Scorpius blurted out in a rush.

All this had been coursing through him and Rose had been oblivious, some girlfriend she was.

"I'm sorry if I've seemed preoccupied, but at first it was about homework mainly then I was upset because you seemed so anxious, which isn't like you, then I was engrossed with finding out why Isaac was acting so loved up, then I found out he likes Lily so I had to help with that. That why I've been so worried and busy, not because I'm bloody breaking up with you!" Rose laughed and looked at Scorpius for his reaction.

His pale face flushed with an unusual pink as he lunged forward and fell on top of Rose, he pressed his lips to her and continued to run his fingers through her hair as she murmured something beneath his lips.

"What?" Scorpius said.

"I said, I love you, you bloody worried idiot." Rose laughed and crashed her lips onto his once more.

The following day passed with no more incidents, Rose was happy again, tomorrow she would be meeting Jade and on Monday she would find out what her inner animal was. Things were looking up.

**So… that's ok but I swear the next chapter will be better :D**

**Question time…. Bit random today.**

**What is your favourite animal/pet?**

**Mine is my labadoodle Molly and I love meerkats :3**

**Also do you think Jade shoud be timid, feisty a bitch… what do you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thanks again for all your opinions, thoughts and kind words. In my mind I have now crafted the Jade that I'd like. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it just seemed to burst out of my tip tapping fingers. Oh, also mild swearing in this chapter, sorry.**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 24**

Rose plaited her hair to the side. She scrutinized her appearance in the mirror before tearing out the hair band and throwing it on the floor. Today she was meeting Jade, Scorpius' cousin but practically his sister. She had to look perfect. She had to make a good impression.

Sunny floated into their dormitory, obviously elated after spending the morning with Albus, she noticed Rose's furious expression and tugged her over to her bed.

Rose relaxed as Sunny cool fingers started weaving magic into her red curls.

"You looking forward to the first almost family meeting?" Sunny asked Rose and continued to craft Rose's hair.

"Nervous, but I've only heard good things about Jade from Scorpius, how clever she is and polite and well mannered and sweet. We should get along great. It's be awful if she was a bitch and Scorpius was blind to it!" Rose laughed.

Sunny chuckled and conjured some hairpins and placed them in Rose's hair. Rose walked to the mirror and gasped, Sunny had weaved an intricate fishtail plait in Rose's hair and pinned it to her head, Greek goddess style.

"It looks lovely, not too casual but not overdone either. Thanks Sunny!" Rose grinned and hugged her best friends.

Rose changed into her white jumper dress and skipped to the common room where Scorpius was waiting, he had been let in by Albus and now knew the password.

"You look breathtaking. Jade will appreciated the effort, she's really into fashion." Scorpius laughed and took Rose's hand.

They made their way to The Three Broomsticks and sat in the corner, they ordered three butterbeers and waited for Jade.

Rose was just about to ask where she was as they had been waiting for almost an hour when the short, raven-haired girl stormed into the pub.

"Uh oh." Scorpius chuckled and rose to hug his cousin.

She sat opposite the couple and downed her butterbeer in four large gulps. Her glossy locks were thrown into a messy bun and a small sheen of sweat covered her brow, she was breathing heavily and once she had finished her drink she rested her elbows on the table.

"Mother wouldn't let me leave. She said it would be highly embarrassing for anyone to know about me and that you should be ashamed of yourself for telling your girlfriend, that, according to her, wont last five minute in a relationship with you." Jade told Scorpius and gave him a wry smile.

"I take it you used the window then?" Scorpius asked and motioned for the bartender to get another drink.

"No, the back door this time, got here on my old broom, then I flew into a tree because of the bloody spring wind. Then this crazy redheaded man tried to sell me a wart whistle! What the hell is a wart whistle?" Jade finished and gesticulated wildly with her hands.

Rose was staring to feel uncomfortable, that crazy redhead was her Uncle George. Of course, Jade didn't know that and obviously wasn't intentionally trying to insult the Weasley's. However it seemed unlikely that she didn't know about the famous red haired Weasley family. Right?

"You blow it." Rose explained as Scorpius snorted into his drink with laughter.

"I beg your pardon?" Jade replied, a stunned look on her pretty face, her nose was slightly upturned, giving her a slight air of snobbery. Her eyes were a bright blue and looked at Rose in disdain.

"The wart whistle. You give it to someone to blow and they get warts on their face and hands. It's a joke shop gag. The 'crazy redhead' is my Uncle George." Rose explained again and gave Jade a small smile.

"Oh. Why would someone want to give someone else warts?" Jade exclaimed and ignored Rose completely before launching into a story to Scorpius about her Mother's latest punishment.

Rose tried to interject but there want much she could say. After all she never read Witch Weekly so she couldn't comment on the new robes coming into fashion. Scorpius noticed Rose's unusual silence and stopped jade mid-flow.

"You know Jade, I don't even think you've been properly introduced. This is Rose Weasley my girlfriend and the women of my dreams, she likes Charms and quite recently Quidditch. Rose this is Jade Greengrass, she likes Fashion and-"

"Boys" Jade said cheekily and grinned at Scorpius.

"Who have you got your claws into now?" he asked and gave Rose's hand a squeeze under the table.

"Well last time I was at Hogsmeade I saw this boy, he's really tall with chocolate brown hair and dark eyes. He's so hot!" Jade explained and gazed dreamily out the window.

"Merlin! That's him right there!" She pointed out the window and Rose realized it was Isaac.

"Oh that's my mate" Scorpius exclaimed "I'll go see if he wants to have a drink with us" Scorpius left and Rose looked at Jade from across the table.

"That's Isaac, he's really nice but he actually has his eye on my cousin." Rose explained.

"So? I can make any boy like me." Jade smiled cruelly.

"Oh." Was all Rose managed to say.

"Anyway, now we're alone I just want you to know that, Scorpius is basically my brother. He listens to me and I can get him to do whatever I want. So you better not annoy me or hurt him or I'll make him dump you like a ton of hot bricks." Jade spoke conversationally and looked at Rose.

Rose gaped at her, how had this escalated from Isaac to this? Naturally her Weasley temper flared and her ears went bright red. How could someone so conniving be Scorpius' best friend and cousin?

"Excuse me? You almost made Scorpius and I break up once but I wont let it happen again. You can't just waltz in and make my life miserable. You're manipulative and I for one will not stand for it!" Rose spoke loudly and quickly; she stood and gazed down at Jade.

Jade rose slowly and walked round the table; she stood face-to-face with Rose (even though Rose was a good head taller she still felt threatened) and jabbed Rose in the chest.

"I can make him do anything I like. I am his favourite, he'll protect me and he most certainly won't listen to a little bitch like you." Jade whispered low and menacingly, Rose gawped at Jade and Jade took the opportunity to shove Rose back.

Rose stumbled and smacked into the window, she righted herself and strode towards Jade fist out, and Jade mimicked her stance and spat at Rose.

Scorpius walked in, Jade had his back to him so he only saw Rose with her fists raised, a thunderous expression on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He cried.

He rushed over to them and checked them both over; he walked to Jade who was sniveling and mumbling something about Rose threatening her.

"That is utter nonsense Scorpius. In fact, can we leave please? I'd like to speak with you privately." Rose spoke calmly and quietly, she needed to get out of here before she punched that little liar right in her upturned nose.

Jade clutched onto Scorpius' arm and whimpered, her bottom lip was sticking out as if she'd been irrevocably injured.

Scorpius stared at Jade the looked at Rose, his eyes narrowed and he motioned for Rose to leave the pub. He placed his arms around Jade and said goodbye.

Rose paced back and forth outside the entrance of 'The Three Broomsticks' and waited for Scorpius, surely he'd see that this wasn't Rose's fault. He must realize how evil Jade was, mustn't he?

"What the hell happened? What did you do to her?" Scorpius raged as soon as they were outside.

Rose stared at him, dumbfounded with his complete audacity to blame her.

"Excuse me? Obviously you don't realize what a brat she is! She threatened me and said that she could easily break us up because she's your favourite. She also went as far as to shove me against the window and spit at me. Or did you conveniently miss that part?" Rose yelled.

She started to walk to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, where there were no curious eyes and ears. Scorpius jogged to catch up and grabbed her arm forcing her to stop. Rose tore her arm out of his grip and stared up at his furious face.

"Why on earth would she do that?" Scorpius asked in a lower, more menacing voice. " She was so excited to meet you, why would you ruin it my fighting with her?" Scorpius exclaimed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I didn't fight with her! I was just as excited. I was nervous too, I tried to make an effort but she just…she just…" Rose stumbled over what she was going to say.

"What Rose? What did she do? Because I walked in there and I saw you, fists raised, about to hit my cousin. What am I meant to deduce from that?" Scorpius shouted.

Rose explained again that she had started it, anger swelled in her chest and in her blind fury she whipped out her wand. Tears of pure ferocity blurred her vision.

"Rose put that away, stop acting like an idiot." Scorpius yelled and tried to grab her wand.

Rose shied away and spoke the first spell that popped into her mind, later she would think that it may have been because they were learning about it for months and her focus had been purely on that spell, but she aimed the wand at herself and screamed…

"Veritanimaux!"

**OMR!**

**So…thought on this chapter please!**

**Question time…**

**What is your favourite sitcom/soap?**

**I adore Scrubs and Eastenders!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Thanks to all that reviewed. To those that asked, Veritanimaux, is the made up spell that was mentioned in chapter…3? I think :L**

**It's the spell they've been learning in charms that turns them into an animal for a few hours and Rose has just flown off the handle and screamed the spell at herself. ENJOY XD**

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 25**

"Veritanimaux!" Rose cried as she pointed her wand at her chest.

Scorpius' eyes grew wide as he grabbed her wand. Should he use the counter spell? Professor had taught it to the class but he hadn't said anything about using it whilst they were transforming.

Scorpius stopped his inner turmoil as Rose convulsed and fell to the floor, he instantly forgot about their petty argument as he fell to his knees beside her. He wracked his brains for the lesson that they had listed off the side effects of the spell when spoken wrong. Rose's elocution was perfect, he just didn't understand why she was curled up and shaking.

"Ahh." She croaked as her creased eyes flew open; her body stopped trembling as she sat up.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked as he helped her sit up. "What happened? Are you alright?" He fired off questions and started to check her over.

Rose was not responding. Scorpius felt panic well in his chest as he grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his, he caught sight of her eyes and gasped as he dropped his hand from her face.

Rose grinned eerily at him, her normally midnight blue eyes where bright yellow. Scorpius gazed at her, unable to draw his eyes away from her eyes, which he noticed were flecked with blue.

Rose stood and stared down at Scorpius, she felt incredibly peculiar. Something was trying to push into her mind and take over, but Rose was apprehensive.

"_Come on_." A little voice whispered in her mind. "_It'll only be for a few hours. And you wont lose yourself. I am you, after all_…" The voice reasoned.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Rose said aloud and smiled down at Scorpius.

She allowed the little voice access to her mind and she let go of all her worries.

"_This is going to hurt me as much as it will hurt you_." The voice warned, but Rose was already linking with her.

Distantly, she could hear Scorpius calling out to her; she ignored him and tried to remember what Professor Booker said about the first transformation.

It was three weeks ago, at the start of March.

"_You will experience something that you have never experienced before, it will be exhilarating, frightening and beautiful all at the same time. Many fall asleep straight after as its so exhausting. You will have to combine with your inner animal and let them take over completely. You will see differently, hear differently and definitely smell differently. But most importantly it will be painful, but very, very worth it_…" Professor Booker had said and smiled at the eager to learn students_._

Rose accepted this and gave in to the voice. Then she felt something phenomenal happen.

Her hands started to spread and get wider and wider, thick black claws sprouted from her nails in small bursts of pain. Thick hairs sprouted from her skin in waves of crimson and black.

Her back arched as a long tail emerged from her back and flicked wildly. Her arms bent back and she felt her joints pop and bend as they twisted and cracked into their desired shape. Her mouth elongated and she could suddenly smell _everything._

Then the change was over, she lay in a heap on the floor, panting heavily. Slowly she opened her eyes, she could see colours, as clear as glass, and she could hear the smallest of sounds. A butterfly wing, a raindrop dropping, Rose bet she could hear them a mile away.

A noise to her left made her leap into the air. She suddenly realized she didn't actually know _what_ she was! She twisted her large head and tried to look at her backside, her heart beat faster when she saw deep red fur covering her back. Black stripes adorned her body in a delicate pattern. Snow-white fur trailed across her belly, up to her chest where it stopped.

Rose suddenly felt like laughing, well her family did say she had a fierce temper! She let out a cough that was meant to be a laugh and she startled herself into silence.

"_Can we run now_?" The little voice whined. Rose realized it was her inner animal voice. It was childlike and fun, but Rose could tell there was ferocity hidden behind it. Just like a tiger.

"_In a second_." Rose replied in her head.

She surveyed her surroundings and realized Scorpius was around here somewhere, she used her nose to track down his well-known scent and found him behind a nearby tree. The track back to Hogwarts was deserted so know one would see the huge Bengal tiger sniffing the pale blonde boy.

"R-rose. Just think a-about what you're doing. I-I am friend. N-not foe!" Scorpius spluttered as he looked into the topaz-blue eyes of the tiger.

Rose stared at his quivering frame and decided to get him back for accusing him of attacking his cousin.

Drawing in the largest breath she had ever taken before Rose released it in an almighty roar, that shook the leaves off some trees and probably deafened Scorpius momentarily, before pouncing on him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and started breathing heavily before whimpering something about bloody cats.

Rose let out another hacking laugh and put her pink nose to his, her whiskers tickling his pale face. She darted out her tongue and licked his face.

"Ugh! Rose that's gross." Scorpius exclaimed and shoved her heavy frame off him; she retaliated by butting him with her head and shoving him down again.

He pushed her back and leapt on top of her, they were soon involved in a wrestling match, but a tiger against a boy was hardly fair. Scorpius soon grew too carefree and he pulled out his wand.

"Screw it" Scorpius exclaimed as he threw caution to the wind and pointed his wand to himself.

"Veritanimaux!" He exclaimed

Rose watched in amazement as Scorpius fell onto the ground, she padded over to him and nuzzled his already sweating face. His body convulsed violently, but he looked up and gave Rose a tired wink.

His arms elongated and a shock of white hair sprouted out of his biceps. He curled up as a black and white tail shot out of his tailbone. His legs popped and bent until he was standing like Rose. He back gave one last up heave as his face morphed and lengthened, and then he fell to the floor.

Rose gazed at her boyfriend. His body was exactly like hers, probably longer and a bit taller. But his fur was a brilliant white, and his eyes. They weren't the harsh yellow flecked with blue like hers. They were a cool grey blue that stared at Rose in amazement.

He, too, was a Bengal tiger or, rather, a white Bengal tiger. They both knew that this was unheard of. It was incredible that their patroni and animal forms matched. They knew that they couldn't let something as petty as an argument about Scorpius' cousin breaks them apart.

Rose gazed at her boyfriend and nuzzled his head, he bumped her back and both of their little voices were telling them to just go!

Soon they were playing and fighting, all without a care in the world. Suddenly they heard a voice from the left of them. They gazed up to see Professor Booker staring down at them.

"Well, well. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy…I thought someone would break the rules, but I certainly didn't expect it to be either of you!"

**So… whadda ya think?**

**Also my question is…**

**What is your favourite cartoon character?**

**Mine is Tinkerbelle **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**I'm really sorry for not updating in ages! I have been settling into school life again and trying to keep up with the huge homework load! (not easy when you're doing four ½ A-Levels)**

**I am also a teeny bit concerned about whether you guys are still interested in the story? I think there's only going to be a couple more chapters but I'm sort of only getting three or four reviews ;/**

**Anyway, tell me what you think and I shall do what you want! **

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 26**

Rose tried to think quickly as she sank to her belly in front of Professor Booker.

"I sorry sir-" Rose began to say but stopped when it came out as a croaky roar.

Scorpius nudged her roughly, to tell her to shut up and be submissive. Rose began to shake as her teacher gazed sharply down at them; his black polished shoe was tapping on the ground in a sharp staccato rhythm.

"Never in all my years of teaching, and that's a lot of years, have I ever had two more argumentative, stubborn and just plain defiant students. You two should be ashamed that you performed this spell behind my back." He said at the pair in a disappointed voice.

"You did this, when I specifically told everyone not to. I don't suppose either of you know how to change back?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"I will change you back and you are to follow me, ok?" he said and pulled out his long sycamore wand.

Scorpius walked ahead of Rose and sat on his haunches. Professor Booker pointed the wand at Scorpius' head.

"Humaniumrevelio."

Scorpius suddenly reared up, his whole body glowed a bright white and Rose heard him cry out, the light grew stronger and she turned her head away.

When the glow died down she looked back, relieved to see her boyfriend upright and fully clothed.

Rose stopped peering at him when she felt a tingling shoot up her tail; she turned and saw that Professor Booker had used the spell on her too. She gave an undignified grunt as a sharp stabbing sensation ran across her back and she stood up, relieved to see that she had feet again.

Scorpius came and held her arm as she balanced herself; she turned and gave him a small smile. This would probably be the last time she would see him, after all they were going to be expelled, then her parents would be so furious that she would be banned from seeing anyone.

"Now I want you to know that, it is unheard of for two sixth years to perform this spell and transform back with no injury or deformity. For that, I will try and go easy on you." Professor Booker said and motioned for them to follow him out of the Hogsmeade alleyway.

Rose gripped Scorpius' hand, which he brought to his lips and softly kissed.

"It'll be ok Rosie." He whispered in her ear and kissed her temple, she immediately calmed down and he gave her a small grin.

All too soon then reach Hogwarts, Professor Booker led them to his office and sat them in front of his desk.

"Well I suppose I should calm Rose and say, you're not getting expelled." He smiled when Rose let out a gust of air.

"But you will be punished, Saturday detentions for two months in my room."

The pair nodded and got up to leave.

"Oh and, well done for performing such a complex spell." Professor Booker said with a wink.

The couple scurried out his office and Rose collapsed into Scorpius' arms.

"Oh Merlin! I thought that was it Scor!" She gasped and giggled.

He held her upright and chuckled along with her.

"I'm sorry for what happened with your cousin." She said quietly.

"Hey, its ok. You don't need to explain. Not now that i…" Scorpius trailed off.

"Now that we're what? Scorpius?" Rose asked and pulled away from him.

"Now that we're practically married." He laughed nervously. "We have the same Patronus, our animal forms are the same, and how could I not ask you?" He replied and nuzzled into her neck.

"But I'm only sixteen!" Rose gasped quietly.

"I know! I don't mean right now. I mean, in a few years when we pass our N.E.W.T'S and get a job and a house." He said.

Rose pictured it all; she would come home after a long days work healing people, but her husband would be even more tired after a long day of catching bad wizards, she would cook him a lovely home cooked meal in their little cottage and then they would retire to bed…

"We could have a lovely cottage nestled in the hills near your parents, not too near though." Scorpius joked.

"Are you a mind reader?" Rose laughed and she brought her lips to his, he kissed her back, softly at first but then a new energy overtook him as he brought his lips down on hers, hard.

"Scorpius!" Rose gasped as he backed her into the conveniently placed broom cupboard for a long awaited snog-session.

**I know it was short but I needed this to be a filler. I may possibly do a jump into the future. But after all, its up to you…**

**Anyway, the traditional question…**

**What is your favourite song at the moment?**

**Mine is A Streetcar Named Desire**.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I honestly thought people had lost interest and I was about to give up hope! I have decided to jump to the future slightly, and I hope you like it. If you hate it then I could do an alternative next chapter. **

**Rose's tale**

**Chapter 27**

**Seven years later**

"…So that's my parents, your parents, Ginny and Harry, my brother and Sunny and Al on the head table with us." Rose smiled at her huge seating chart for their wedding; enchanted peach blossom was dotted around the huge board, fluttering in an imaginary breeze.

"What about Jade?" Scorpius asked lightly, internally cringing at the thought of Rose's reaction.

Rose tensed, ah Jade, her old enemy, ever since the incident in their sixth year Jade had been a thorn in Rose's side (no pun intended.)

She ruined every family gathering, every party and meal, even at Rose and Scorpius' engagement party Jades frosty demeanor had tarnished their night.

Rose had even asked Jade to be a bridesmaid, to try and repair some of the damage in their strained relationship, but Jade had scoffed and said she'd rather sit at the back quietly. Rose couldn't help but be relived.

"Jade can sit with you, or with my cousins. I'll leave that choice up to you as it's your day as well as mine." Rose said quietly.

"She can sit with the other cousins, I still haven't quite forgiven her for the whoopee cushion incident at you birthday!" Scorpius chuckled and placed his hand over his fiancée's.

"That wasn't funny…" Rose mumbled, her cheeks flaring.

"What about Lily, Isaac and Noah?" Scorpius asked. Isaac had finally mustered up the courage to ask out Lily. Their relationship had blossomed quickly; a year after Lily finished Hogwarts, they had moved in together, had a shotgun wedding and soon had a beautiful baby boy. Ginny and Harry weren't particularly pleased, to say the least, but had quickly come round when Lily became pregnant.

"Put them with the cousins but in the centre to they're close to us." Rose reasoned, pleased with her abnormally amazing planning skills.

"Just a week now Rosie. How're you feeling?" Scorpius asked, as they lay back on the large cream sofa together.

Rose nestled into his neck and breathed in his heady scent, she often changed into her animal form so her breathing was somewhat enhanced as a human, the smell of Scorpius was intoxicating.

"This is the best thing I will ever do in my life." Rose replied with complete honesty.

"Me too." Scorpius said, Rose could hear the truth in those simple words and knew she was making the right choice.

Rose awoke to an empty bed that morning, she stretch out and her hand found a note wrapped around a cream peony, she immediately recognized Scorpius' careful scrawl.

It read…

_Rosie,_

_Isaac and Albus have stolen me for the rest of the week, an old Wizard tradition, I think, I will see you on Sunday. I'll be the one looking like the luckiest man on earth (because that's the truth.)_

_I love you._

_Scorpius_

_P.s Try not to stress, have fun with the girls!_

Rose smiled sleepily at the note, and then her eyes grew wide as a wave of nausea washed over her. She bolted to the toilet and just managed to reach it in time, Rose's head lolled on the wall, her head felt so dizzy she tried to stand but just slumped back to the cold, tiled floor. So she did the only thing she could think of, she crawled to her bedroom and grabbed her wand.

She thought of Scorpius and all their dates, the huge bunch of peonies he had gotten for her last week, how next Sunday would be the happiest day of her life, all these thoughts rolled into one and she conjured her Patronus.

"Ugh, please tell Sunny to pull herself off Albus, I really need her. Please." Rose said wearily to her sweet Indian spotted Eagle Patronus.

It ducked its head towards her then flew off, Rose clambered back into bed and shut her eyes.

She awoke later to someone prodding her side.

"Sweet pea, I rushed over as soon as you sent your Patronus. What is it? Please don't get ill before the wedding!" Sunny cried and bounced onto the bed next to Rose, feeling her forehead and pushing back her hair.

"I feel-" Rose broke off suddenly as bile rose in her throat, Sunny whipped out her wand and a bucket appeared in front of Rose.

"Oh Merlin! Rosie sit back, lift up your t-shirt." Sunny ordered as Rose meekly complied.

"Gravida Revelare!" Sunny said and poked Rose softly in the belly which started to glow a soft golden colour.

"Oh!" Rose cried softly, "It can't be!" She whispered in wonder, Rose used this spell often as a healer and knew exactly what that meant.

"You can be Rosie! I should know, the spell said the same for me last night! We're pregnant!" Sunny cried.

The two best friends, who were more like sisters, gazed at each other then, simultaneously, burst into tears of happiness and collapsed into each other in a spasmodic embrace.

"We need to tell Albus and Scorpius!" Rose hiccupped as she shakily rose from the bed.

"I know, but they're on their week long stag do." Sunny sighed and followed Rose into the kitchen.

"I bet they're going to spend at least one night in the forest in their animal forms. Just think, a white Bengal tiger, Isaac the black rhino and Albus the white stallion!" Rose chuckled at the picture in her mind. They had all mastered the animal transformation spell at the end of their sixth year, and Lily did a year later.

"I'm going to miss galloping." Sunny said wistfully. Everyone was pleasantly surprised that Albus and Sunny's Patronus matched, almost. Albus was a pure white thoroughbred and Sunny was a sweet, black welsh section cob.

"Of course!" Rose realized, "You can't change when you're pregnant, Lily hated it!"

Meek little Lily shocked everyone by creating a vixen Patronus, but managed to gob smack everyone by changing into a deep red jaguar. It turns out she had a fierce side that was waiting to come out, during her pregnancy she longed to morph, but knew she couldn't in case her baby got hurt.

"So, are we going to find the boys and tell them?" Sunny asked Rose, placing a hand over her flat stomach.

Rose grinned at her friend. "Not yet, lets have this to ourselves for a while."

Pregnant, a qualified healer, pregnant, getting married in a week, pregnant! Rose had come a long way since Hogwarts…

It seems I have this ability, to NEVER END A STORY :L

Looks like we'll have to continue! Probably 3 more chapters… maybe…

Anyway… question time!

1) What do you think of the jumping in time thing?

2) I know I've asked before, but what book are you reading RIGHT NOW?

I am reading the secret circle by L.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Thank you all so much for the fantastic and detailed (APurplePen) reviews!**

**Well ladles and jellyspoons, we have come to the end. Enjoy.**

**Rose's Tale**

**Chapter 28**

"Rose! Don't forget your bouquet." Hermione cried as she thrust the bunch of lilac and white peonies in her daughter shaking hands.

"Mum, I'm going to be sick!" Rose gasped as doubled over. Hermione quickly conjured a bucket and shoved it under the retching girls mouth.

Rose stood up again and breathed heavily, her mother eyed her suspiciously before bursting into tears.

"Mum? What's the matter?" Rose asked and pulled her weeping mother into her arms.

"My first born is getting married and she is pregnant!" Hermione cried a mischievous grin spreading across her carefully made up face.

"How did you know?" Rose asked, delicately pressing a tissue to her wet eyes.

"Oh a mother knows, and well, Sunny is a blabber mouth." Hermione chuckled and placed her hand on her daughter's cheek.

"I'm so happy for you Rose, darling. You are going to be a fantastic mother, and Scorpius will spoil his little girl rotten!"

"What makes you think it will be a girl?" Rose asked as she placed her hand over her mothers.

"Its just a feeling." Hermione said.

A knocking on Rose's door made the two women jump.

"It's just us." Hugo said as he walked into the room, closely followed by Ron.

"How do I look Hughie?" Rose asked, as she slowly turned round.

"Alright, I suppose." Hugo said with a grin as he hugged his big sister.

Rose had chosen a white gown with a sweetheart line, small folds added depth to the bodice, and layers of white lace made up the long skirt. A modest lace veil sat atop Rose's intricate hair, and her mothers silver rose necklace hung in the hollow of her throat.

Rose grinned at her brother then turned to her dad.

"Dad? What do you think?" Rose asked nervously.

Ron gruffly cleared his throat and sniffed, wiping his nose with a tissue Hermione handed him.

"You look beautiful Rosie." He croaked. Rose glanced into his eyes and saw that they were suspiciously moist.

"Oh Dad, you big softie." She whispered, but walked towards him and pulled him into a hug nonetheless.

"I love you Rosie." He murmured and kissed her forehead.

"Ok." Rose said in a shaky voice. She pulled away from her father and smiled at her family.

"I'm going to get married." She said in a stronger voice.

"Scor? Mate, you ready?" Albus popped his head round the corner of the bedroom door and saw Scorpius sitting on the floor.

"Albus? Am I getting married today?" Scorpius asked his best man in a bewildered voice.

"Yeah… but if you don't get down there sharpish I doubt Rose will wait for you." Albus chuckled nervously.

"I, Scorpius Malfoy am marrying Rose Weasley. The girl of my dreams, the girl I fought for." Scorpius stared into space while Albus shuffled nervously beside him.

"Scorpius? Are you alright?" Albus asked and placed a hand on his shoulder. Scorpius peered up at him, a blinding grin on his face.

"I'm fantastic!" He cried and leapt up. "Lets get married Al!"

Rose gripped her father's arm tightly, the world was spinning and she forced herself to take deep breaths and count to twenty.

"It's time Rosie." Ron whispered as Wagner's Bridal march began to play.

Rose placed one foot in front of the other, breathing steadily, she passed the broom shed in the back garden and walked on the patio towards the white marquee. Rose and Scorpius were to be married under the stars in Rose's childhood home. Thinking about children made Rose place a manicured hand over her nonexistent bump. Ron saw the small action and groaned.

"I'm going to murder that boy." He growled but smiled wearily at his daughter's stricken face. "Relax, I knew this was going to happen at some point, doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." He mumbled at the end, which made Rose laugh.

That's how Scorpius saw his bride, beaming up at her father, dressed head to toe in white lace, red hair coiled on top of her head a bouquet of her favourite flowers grasped in her tiny hands. His breath caught and Albus had to nudge him, cameras flashed at Scorpius' face and Rose's face and everyone else's faces, but he could just see her.

She gazed at him as she made her way down the makeshift aisle, never breaking the staring match, she grinned again when he winked at her and finally, finally she reached him. Then, Ron took his only daughters hand, and placed it in Scorpius'.

Rose gazed into her almost husbands eyes, he looked straight back, never wavering, never blinking, solid and loving. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister Of Magic began the speech, and promptly read out their vows.

Suddenly it was Scorpius' turn to speak, he said his line loud, clear and confident. Then it was Rose's turn.

"I do." She said, and smiled up at him.

Kingsley opened his arms wide, "I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride." And Scorpius most certainly did.

Woops and cheers filled the garden, swarms of people rushed over to congratulate the new couple, confetti and glitter was being tossed in the air as Rose and Scorpius made their way to the seating areas.

Scorpius rasped his wife's hand and kissed it softly, much to the delight of the onlookers, more cameras snapped and Sunny rushed over to hug her best friend.

"Have you told him yet?" Sunny asked Rose with and excited grin.

"I will, soon." She replied and followed Scorpius to their seats.

They sat at the head of the table and Scorpius leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"You look gorgeous Rose." He whisper and gently kissed her neck.

"I have something to tell you." Rose murmured back, she opened her mouth to tell him about their baby but was interrupted.

"Dinner is served!" Molly Weasley cried as plates magically floated into the marquee, Sunny and Albus came and sat on the head table next to the new couple, along with Rose's parents and Scorpius' parents. Astoria leaned over and kissed her son and daughter in law and Draco smiled and raised his glass to them.

Once the dinner was finished Draco rose from his seat.

"Just before we have dessert I would like to say a few words. Scorpius, I have never been more proud of you in my whole life. You have made your mother and I incredible happy, Rose is a lovely girl and I wish you all the best in life. Even if you did married a Weasley." Draco grinned as chuckles and playful insults whipped around the garden.

Scorpius thanked his father and beamed as everyone raised his or her glasses.

"To Rose and Scorpius." The crowd chorused.

Dessert was soon finished with and Scorpius led his wife into the middle of the garden for their first dance he bowed formally to her and she playfully hit him on the shoulder. He grasped her hand and began twirling her to the music before rasping her close to him. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder as they started to sway in time to the music. She stood on tiptoe and placed her lips to his ear.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered and pulled back to gauge his reaction.

A look of wonder crossed his handsome face and his brow furrowed, he nodded his head as an extraordinary beam spread across his face. He suddenly picked up Rose and whirled her round, it was incredibly cheesy, incredibly embarrassing, but the sweetest thing many had ever seen.

"I love you. I love you Rose." Scorpius said as she laughed and smiled as he spun her around the dance floor.

**Eleven years later**

"Mummy please. Let go of my hand, I am a grown up now!" Mira grumbled as she tried to pull her hand out of Rose's.

"Oh Scorpius. Did you hear that? Apparently Mira is all grown up now." Rose said to Scorpius.

"Oh really? I suppose that means you can have your own house now. But you'll have to pay for everything of course, and get a job and a car and take lots of boring exams, and I suppose you don't need your mummy or daddy there to say goodbye to you anymore, isn't that right Rose?" Scorpius said as he wound up his daughter.

"Well…maybe I'm not a grown up yet..." Mira mumbled as she grasped her mother's hand tightly.

Rose chuckled and made her way across the busy train station, she made sure all her family were together as they plunged through the wall to platform 9 and ¾ she quickly caught sight of Albus and Sunny and waved at them.

"Alfie! Over here!" Mira cried and dashed over to her best friend.

Rose quickly caught up with her and gave her best friend a hug, which was difficult with her ever-growing baby bump in the way.

Sunny laughed and placed her hand on her Rose's stomach.

"Oh it's kicking! You third, I can't believe it. Al and I are happy with just Alfie and Layla." Sunny grinned at her five-year-old daughter climbing on Albus' shoulders.

"Mira and Leo keep coming up with some odd baby names, and Scor suggested Norma the other day, I know he wants to stick with the star name theme but I'm not having a baby named Norma!" Rose chuckled and smiled as her husband said goodbye to their first-born.

Rose couldn't help but recall her first time here, she was so nervous but her parents assured her all would be fine, and to make sure she didn't get too close to that Malfoy boy…Rose burst out laughing at the memory, earning some odd looks from her family.

"Just a memory, that was all…" She replied shaking her head.

Rose felt a tugging on her sleeve and looked down to see Leo peering up at her, she bobbed down with some difficulty and brushed his messy blonde hair out of his brown eyes.

"What's the matter darling?"

He pulled his thumb out of his mouth and bit his lip. He was so shy, and Scorpius was concerned, at five, he had made a huge number of friends, but Leo was an awkward little boy and loved his books rather than the company of others. He was the exact opposite of his sister.

"I don't want Mira to go." He whispered in is mums ear.

Rose picked him up with some effort and placed him on her hip.

"There's no need to worry, sweetheart, why not try and make friends, then you can play with them instead of your sister? It's ok to miss her, but she will write lots, won't you Mira?" Rose asked and looked at her daughter, placing Leo on the ground next to her.

"Of course I will Mum." She replied and gave her little brother a hug.

Leo looked relieved and waved timidly and Layla who clambered off Albus and started chatting to him.

Rose waited for Mira to gather her things; she nervously walked towards her parents. Rose knew this was coming.

"What if I make no friend?" Mira whispered, gazing back and forth at her mum and dads faces.

"Don't be silly darling, you're already friends with Alfie and loads of kids will be lining up to be your friends. Plus all your cousins and second cousins are going to be there, including Noah, he's just in the year above you." Scorpius replied giving his daughter a fierce hug.

Mira turned to her mum and leapt into her arms.

"Careful darling. Keep thinking of baby names, write to us often, but have fun. I love you." Rose whispered into her daughter's curly red hair. Mira grinned and bounded onto the train, with Alfie in tow.

Rose grasped Scorpius' hand and waved Mira off, they waited until the scarlet train had left and most of the parents had departed, Sunny and Albus were chatting to Layla and Leo.

Scorpius turned to his wife.

"It brings back memories, doesn't it?" He murmured into her neck as she hugged him.

Rose thought back to her years at Hogwarts, they had been the most exciting and draining of her life. She had she had met her best friends there, discovered her Patronus and her animal form she had become head girl, excelled at her exams, met the love of her life, almost lost him and got engaged in Hogsmeade. Rose had married her fathers worst enemies son, she had ventured into the rivals camp and come out victorious, she had given birth to two fantastic, incredible, gorgeous children with the love of her life by her side. She was expecting another baby.

She had tried to use a love story to unknowingly stop her own one from blossoming, but it had made it bloom instead, which was Harry and Ginny's aim all along. Scorpius and Rose had their own story to tell, a happy one this time, filled with love and happiness, laughter and tears, fights and jokes, disaster and reconciliation. They had their own tale to tell their children.

And as they stood, embraced on the platform saying goodbye to their first child as she ventured into the unknown adventure that was Hogwarts, Rose hoped she found as much as she did, even more, Rose hoped that she had her own story to tell. Because for now, Rose was in the middle of her own story, the best one of her life: Rose's tale.

The End.

**Well that's that then! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you to every one.**

**If anyone is interested in what I was listening to while writing this it was: Florence and the Machine's new album Ceremonials.**

**Thank you, everyone, once again.**

**Loads of love**

**Annabelle**


End file.
